The Secret Admirer
by luv2bamom
Summary: Sam has been getting some special attention from a secret admirer and Danny's feeling... jealous? Sam and Danny draw closer, but what happens when Sam's secret admirer finds out and his attention turns deadly? My first fic, constructive critisicm is wel
1. Secret Admirer

"Excuse me miss, are you Samantha Manson?"

The pretty young woman looked up from the book she was studying to see a young freckled teenager standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes" she said giving the boy a warm smile.

"Well then these are for you." The boy held out the flowers and Sam took them, absently thanking him as she pulled a card from the middle of the bouquet.

To: Samantha Manson

From: Your Secret Admirer

Sam frowned a bit and looked up to ask the kid if he knew who had bought them to find that the kid had already left. She looked back at the flowers. _Who would send me flowers? Certainly no one who knows me too well._ They were white and pink roses, definitely not her style. Sam Manson was an unusual girl. In High School she had been labeled as a "Goth geek" who had a save the world mentality and who had shunned anything normal or popular. Today as a 21-year-old grad student, she still despised the popularity seekers but had toned down her wardrobe to be a little more conservative. She had even added a little color, but definitely _not_ pink, and while every girl does love getting flowers, Sam was really more of a wildflower type – but back to the matter at hand. Who could have sent them? She didn't recognize the handwriting…hmm…Sam was so caught up in thinking about who it could be that she didn't hear her name being called.

"Sam… Sam, hello… Sam?" She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around she looked up into the smiling electric blue eyes of her best friend Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, Amityville's resident half ghost superhero.

"Oh, Hey Danny."

Danny smiled at Sam and quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you holding pink roses?" he asked.

"Some kid just delivered them to me."

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know, it just says secret admirer."

"Ooh, Sam has a secret admirer?" A head popped up behind Danny to look over his shoulder.

"Pink! Are you turning all girly on us?"

Sam glared at her other best friend Tucker Foley.

"Please! Whoever sent these obviously doesn't know me well enough to know that I hate pink _and_ roses," she said.

"Yeah" Danny, who had been frowning, gave a relieved laugh. "Definitely not your thing Sam" he said as he helped Sam pick up her books and bag and the three of them began to walk.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Tucker began, but was interrupted by a blue mist coming from Danny's mouth.

"Oh great" Danny groaned. "Why can't I just have one evening without ghosts?"

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Danny ran behind the nearest tree as he yelled "going ghost!" Two rings appeared around Danny's waist, traveling away from each other and transforming his jeans and tee shirt into a black fitted jumpsuit with a logo, his jet black hair shockingly white, and his blue eyes turned glowing green.

"All right, I know you're here, so you better show yourself" Danny said with narrowed eyes.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost."

"Oh for crying out loud" Danny muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why can't you stay put in the ghost zone where you belong?" he said as he powered up an ectoplasmic blast and released it toward the ghost. The box ghost was propelled backward into a tree as the blast hit him.

"Hey! I will now unleash my army of square warriors who will teach you to fear our right angled power!" The box ghost raised his arms dramatically and a wave of small gift boxes that you might find jewelry in rose in the air behind him. Tucker, who had been searching his bag for the Fenton Thermos, looked up and snickered. "Square warriors? This guy needs a new hobby." The box ghost dropped his arms and immediately hundreds of gift boxes rained down on Sam, Danny, and Tucker. Danny, who couldn't get an aim on the box ghost because he was busy dodging boxes, yelled to Tucker.

"Tucker, where's that thermos!"

"I'm trying man!" Tucker replied as he was buried up to his waist.

Sam rolled her eyes, charged through, hitting boxes left and right, and finally managed to get to Tuckers' bag and find the thermos.

"Danny, catch!" Danny turned and caught it and turned it toward the box ghost who was now shrieking.

"NO, Not the horror of that cylindrical torture chamber!"

Danny flicked the switch, vacuumed the ghost up, and put the cap back on. "Well that's over" he said, smiling at Sam as he placed the thermos into his bag. "So about tonight…"

"Hey guys, a little help over here!" shouted Tucker.

Danny and Sam looked over at their friend who was now buried up to his ears. They then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Danny Phantom changed back into Danny Fenton as they went to rescue him. When Tucker was finally uncovered, the group turned to pick up their stuff and Danny noticed that Sam had dropped her flowers on the ground next to his bag. He reached over and picked them up.

"Sam, here are your…ah…flowers" Danny stammered a bit as he turned with the flowers to find Sam very close to him. He gave her a sheepish grin as he handed her the bouquet. Sam blushed as she realized how it looked with Danny standing in front of her holding out flowers. _If only they were from him_, she thought.

"Thanks, Danny" she said softly. As she took the flowers from him, she felt a tingling heat surge through her fingers as they brushed against Dannys'. _If only..._


	2. More Notes and Kisses?

Oops: Forgot the disclaim last time: I do not own any characters or storyline plots from Danny Phantom.

The next day Sam was greeted by another delivery person, this time a young girl from the local candy shop. Sam received a large box of chocolates along with a note that said:

My sweet Samantha, I hope you enjoy this small gift

From, Your Secret Admirer

_Okaaay_, she thought. It was the middle of October, nowhere near valentine's day, but still I suppose it's a sweet idea (disturbingly so). Sam didn't really eat much candy however so she gave it out at her advanced ecological theories class. Two days after that Sam found a note with a poem written by her secret admirer stuck to her car as she was leaving school to meet Danny and Tucker at the Nasty Burger. She stuffed it in her glove box and forgot about it. Three days later, she found another note, with a pair of earrings attached and asking to meet her at a time and place of her choosing. This time Danny was with her.

"Sam, what's that on your car?" he asked as they were walking across the parking lot. Sam looked up and groaned when she saw the paper.

"Not another one" she muttered.

"Another what?" Danny asked giving her a funny look.

Sam tried to play it down, knowing that Danny was overprotective. "Oh, nothing big." She made a grab for it but Danny was faster and grabbed the note off the car, causing the box hidden underneath to fall to the ground. Danny bent over and picked it up, still holding the note.

"Danny knock it off, give it to me."

"Whoa" Danny said, opening the box. Sam looked and saw it held a beautiful pair of pearl and gold earrings. Her eyes widened.

"Who are these from Sam?"

Sam just shook her head and took the note from Danny's limp hand. Sam started to feel annoyed as she read the note. _Great, now I'll have to meet him in order to return the earrings. _

"Sam."

Danny's voice made her look up. She saw the concern on her friends face.

"What's going on Sammi?" he said sounding serious.

Sam didn't say anything about the nickname he used. Danny was the only one who could get away with calling her that. "I need a favor," she said.

"Anything" Danny replied quickly.

Sam explained while driving to Danny and Tucker's apartment that the note was from some kid trying to impress her with his money, not mentioning that it was the same person she had received the flowers from earlier in the week. She wanted to return the earrings but didn't want to go alone. Danny immediately agreed to go with her. Sam then quickly changed the subject, talking about Danny's last ghost fight. Danny was still bothered by the note but decided to let it go for the time being. Sam, Danny, and Tucker ate dinner and watched a couple of movies together before Sam yawned and said she really should get home since she had an early class. Danny stood up.

"I'll walk you out."

Sam nodded and slipped her jacket on and Tucker offered a sleepy goodbye as the two walked out the door. Sam tensed a little, feeling her pulse jump when she felt Danny's warm palm on the small of her back as he led her down the stairs and out the building door. Neither one said anything until they reached the car.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said as she opened her car door.

"Sam" Danny said. "About that note…" Sam stopped and looked up at him. "Is that the same guy from the other day? You know, the secret admirer?"

"You mean the candy? Well Yeah that's…"

"Wait a minute, what candy? I was talking about the flowers. Sam what is going on?" Danny stated.

Sam looked at the ground as she tried to figure out what to tell him. On one hand, it probably wasn't a big deal, just some guy going a little (okay maybe a lot) overboard to get a date. On the other hand, it was somewhat creepy that this guy apparently knew her class schedule since the delivery people knew when and where to find her. And now he knew what car she drove. Danny took her chin in his hand gently and made her look at him.

"Talk to me Sam."

"I got a note the day after the flowers, along with a box of candy."

Danny sighed, taking his hand from her face and raking it through his hair. "How many times has this happened?"

"Three or four I guess" Sam replied.

Danny frowned even more. "Why didn't you tell me or Tuck about this? I don't like this Sam, we don't know who this guy is or…"

"I know!" Sam burst out. "Look, I didn't think it was a big deal. So I got a few sappy notes... so what? It's just some jock trying to impress girls. I mean he probably does this to dozens of girls to see if he can score a few dates." She looked Danny in the eye. "Tomorrow I'm going to put a note on my car telling him to meet me at the mall in the afternoon. Then you and I will go there, find this guy, I'll return the earrings and tell him I'm not interested, end of story." Danny looked like he was about to argue and then changed his mind. He shook his head.

"All right, we'll try this your way for now but I want you to promise me you'll tell me if you get anything else form him, okay?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him but decided it was probably best to humor him right now. "Yes, master" she said sarcastically.

Danny grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Go on, get home before you freeze out here" he said chuckling as he suddenly bent down and gave her a quick kiss. Time seemed to stop for a moment as they both realized what he had done. Danny stared at her intently, his eyes holding hers, as he started to lean a little closer and Sam felt herself tilting her head up toward his, her heart starting to pound. Their breaths mingled as his lips hovered over hers… CRASH! Both Danny and Sam jumped as they looked around frantically. "Meeoow." A small black cat came slinking out from the garbage cans by the side of the road. One of the cans lay on its side, the contents spilling out onto the street. Sam and Danny laughed self-consciously before Sam shook herself and smiled brightly at Danny.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," she said again as she slid into the car and Danny backed up a few steps so she could shut the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow" he agreed.

Sam waved to him and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. _What the hell was that? We almost kissed! Well, technically Danny did kiss me but we almost _really_ kissed!_ Sam couldn't help the giddy feeling inside at the thought. She looked up into her rearview mirror and smiled as she saw Danny still standing where she had left him, staring after her.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made from this story.

Chapter 3

Danny and Sam strolled through the mall, one tense, the other amused. Danny was keeping a constant watch for this admirer of Sam's. It seemed like every single guy in Amityville was here today and he found himself glaring at several who were checking out Sam. Sam rolled her eyes and grinned as she saw Danny scowl at a group of teenage boys who were smiling at her. When one of the boys had the courage to wink at her and give a low whistle, Danny gave a low growl, turned abruptly, and took a step toward him, eyes flashing green. Sam quickly grabbed Danny's arm and turned him back to face her.

"Danny stop it, you're scaring the poor kid."

Indeed the boy had paled and was backing up with his arms out palms facing forward in a pacifying gesture. And really, who could blame the kid? Danny had grown a lot in the past few years and now stood at an impressive 6'2". Add to that the broad shoulders, firmly muscled yet not bulky arms and chest, and his washboard abs that his constant ghost fighting gave him and any man would think twice about challenging him. Sam felt his hard bicep under her hand and unconsciously let her eyes travel down his body, resting briefly on his flat stomach and his lean hips currently encased in his favorite jeans, then down his legs and back up to his face. When she realized that he had caught her looking him over she blushed furiously, whirling around to continue walking. Not paying attention as she started forward, the heel of her sleek black boots caught in a crack on the floor and she felt herself pitch forward. Squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of a painful fall she brought her arms up in front of her face to brace herself when she felt Danny's strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her back up against him safely.

"Careful there Sammi" he whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Sam looked up at him and caught the amused smirk on his face. "Uh, Thanks." Sam laughed shyly as she reluctantly pulled away from his grasp.

"Come on" she said as she started forward again, this time more carefully. Danny gave one last glare at the boy as he let Sam lead him away to the food court where she was supposed to be meeting her secret admirer.

"Okay Danny look," she pointed to a corner "there are two tables close together, you sit at one, and I'll sit at the other."

"Sam, I think it might be better if I --"

"No, Danny" Sam cut him off knowing what he was about to say. "I need to be sitting alone so I look like I'm waiting for him."

"But…"

"Danny!" she yelled exasperatedly, "I'm fine, and you're going to be sitting less than five feet away from me." She shook her head. "You're acting like this guy is the boogie man or something."

"For all we know he could be" Danny muttered quietly.

He steered Sam toward the concession counter and ordered two diet colas, a burger for himself, and a salad for Sam, deftly paying the matronly looking woman working behind the counter before Sam could get her money out of her purse. Sam grumbled good-naturedly about it being the twenty-first century and not the dark ages as Danny laughed at her, putting his change into his wallet. The lady at the counter smiled at them and told Sam "Oh, honey, don't complain. Lord knows there aren't enough gentlemen left out there; you'd better keep hold of this one!" Sam started to say "But we're not together" but the woman had already turned around to place their order. Danny and Sam just looked at each other and shrugged. They each carried their food to their respective tables and sat down.

Sam absently picked at her salad as she people watched, waiting to see if anyone was coming toward her. Danny pretty much ignored his food, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, a silent sentry watching over her. After several minutes, Sam glared at Danny for about the fifth time, silently communicating to him to back off. She then moved her chair so that her back was facing Danny.

Danny let his gaze wander across the food court, stopping every once in a while to study any suspicious looking men but he found his gaze repeatedly being pulled back to Sam, her amethyst eyes mesmerizing him. He winced as she glared at him again. He knew she wanted him to back off but there was no way he was getting any further away than he already was when this guy could be some wacko. Just the thought of something happening to Sam made his stomach clench in fear. He swept his gaze around again but stopped and frowned as Sam deliberately moved her chair so her back was to him.

Danny shook his head, letting his eyes roam freely over her form. _She really is beautiful _he thought. He had always thought Sam was attractive but now she had blossomed. Her dark silky hair now hung in waves to the middle of her back and her style in clothing had mellowed. The new colors she wore, though still somewhat dark, accented her porcelain skin, and fit nicely to the slender curves of her hips and chest. Danny thought about how those curves had felt against him earlier when she had tripped and he had caught her. His hands had wrapped around her tiny waist and slid down slightly as he pulled her back up so that they glided over the tempting flare of her hips. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he remembered how her bottom had brushed against him and how wonderful her hair had smelled when he had whispered at her ear… Danny snapped his eyes open, not realizing that he had closed them, as a small hand fell to his shoulder. Sam's laughing eyes met his as she removed her hand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. I don't think the guy is going to show up, we've been here thirty minutes and I haven't seen anyone who looked like they were supposed to meet someone." "Of course my guard dog might have scared them away" she teased.

Danny laughed and stood up; grabbing his trash and throwing it into the trash can as they started walking.

"Do I get a treat for doing a good job?" he murmured suggestively to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He looked at her and waggled his eyebrows at her. Sam smacked him lightly across the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You are such a dork."

Giving her his best puppy dog eyes, he said "yeah, but I'm your favorite dork right?"

Sam laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. "Yes, Danny you are."

NeitherSam nor Dannynoticed the narrowed pair of eyes that followed them from the dark shadows behind the food court as they headed toward the door of the mall.

_Don't forget to please review!_


	4. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: _I don't own Danny Phantom_

The next week passed quietly, with no sign of Sam's secret admirer. Danny and Sam were both relieved that the guy had apparently given up, and things were back to normal, well as normal as it could be when you live in a town filled with ghosts. Danny was currently fighting Skulker who was trying once again to capture the halfa. Danny picked himself up from the ground holding his side, and breathing heavily.

"What's the matter ghost child, tired already?" Skulker laughed evilly as he readied his ecto-gun, preparing to blast Danny Phantom again. Danny gathered his energy enough to put up his shield and managed to deflect the blast.

"Not likely" Danny said, his glowing eyes glaring at the ghost. As soon as he dropped the shield, Danny shot forward into the air drawing his fist back, punching the ghost hunter, and sending him smashing into the dumpster against the nearest building. Danny landed in front of the dumpster and powered up another blast but suddenly Skulker reappeared directly in front of Danny grasping him tightly by the front of his jumpsuit.

"It is time to end this ghost child."

Danny braced himself but a loud musical sound emitted from Skulker's wrist. Skulker stopped and looked down at the screen.

"Huh? Go to the department store and buy underwear, what? No! We'll meet again," Skulker yelled angrily as his suit fired up and blasted him into the sky.

Danny sighed in relief and raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Dude, you would think he would learn to take that thing off."

Danny turned to see Tucker come from behind the dumpster with his PDA still in his hand. "Thanks Tuck."

"No problem, man you look wiped."

"Yeah, that the third ghost today" Danny said tiredly. Tucker, who had been distracted when a couple of cute college girls had walked by smiling and winking at Danny Phantom, just gave a vague wave.

"That's great man, I gotta go. I know those girls were giving me the eye and I wouldn't want to disappoint them, you know how it is."

Danny shook his head and laughed. "Good luck" he said to the young man who was already jogging down the street calling to the girls. Danny took off into the air feeling somewhat restless despite how tired he was. As he flew enjoying the night, he decided spur of the moment to visit Sam. When he neared her house, he saw that all the lights except for Sam's room were off. He flew to the window and peeked in. Sam was asleep at her large mahogany desk, obviously having been working. Danny phased through the window and landed softly on the floor next to her chair. Changing back to his human self, he gently slipped the pen from Sam's hand before reaching over to shut the desk lamp off. Danny brushed her hair back from her face gently and then easily lifted her into his arms. Sam shifted her head on his shoulder and opened her eyes sleepily. "Danny?" "Ssh Sammi, go back to sleep. I'm just tucking you in," he whispered to her. Laying her down on the bed carefully, Danny slipped off her slippers and pulled the covers up. Sam turned on her side and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Mm, g'night Danny" she said as she pulled up the covers under her chin.

"Good night" he whispered back leaning down and kissing her hair. He watched for a moment as she slept and then turned out the lights, walked to the window and changed back into ghost mode. "Sweet dreams" he said as he phased through the window and flew toward home.

Sam rolled over and flailed her arm around hitting her nightstand, trying to shut off the annoying buzzing sound that was coming from her alarm clock. Managing to hit the off switch, she rolled back over and buried her head underneath her pillow. She hated mornings. Just as she was about to doze off she thought _wait a minute, how did I get into bed?_ She sat up running her hand through her tousled hair and noticed that she still had her black silk robe on. Frowning she tried to remember last night_. I know I was working on the English paper that's due next week and I was thinking about quitting for the night because I kept nodding off…_ She had a vague memory of someone carrying her, and a familiar voice telling her to go back to sleep… Danny's voice. Sam blushed, realizing that Danny must have come in to her room last night and found her sleeping at the desk. _Great, Sam, way to impress a man – letting him find her asleep drooling on her books_. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the shower when another thought hit her. _Why would I want to impress Danny? He's my best friend, not a romantic interest and anyway even if I wanted him to be he doesn't feel that way about me. _Sam felt a sadness grip her and shook herself, deciding it was way too early in the morning to be getting depressed.

Danny and Tucker met Sam on campus for lunch that afternoon and Sam immediately noticed how tired Danny looked.

"Danny, are you all right? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine" he said, his voice muffled as he crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down. "Every time I turn around lately there's another ghost that's escaped from the portal and then I didn't get much sleep last night." Danny picked his head up and looked at her. "How about you, did you sleep okay?"

Sam felt heat creep up into her face and avoided his gaze. "Yeah I did, um thanks… for last night."

He smiled softly at her. "Anytime."

Tucker was watching the conversation with interest, looking back and forth between his two best friends.

"Last night, is there something I should know about? He asked slyly raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO!" Danny and Sam shouted together.

"I stopped by Sam's on my way home last night after the fight with Skulker and she was asleep at her desk, so I tucked her into bed, turned out the lights and left." Tucker just looked at Danny with a grin on his face.

"Really? Hmm, interesting." Danny gave him a warning look.

"Tucker…"

"What? Hey, I'm heading over to get another Super Steak sandwich, you guys want anything?" he said changing the subject and quickly leaving the table when the Danny shook his head and Sam just gave him a disgusted look.

A tense silence sat between them before Sam asked Danny a question about his fight with the ghost hunter the previous night. By the time Tucker got back with his food, they were discussing how Skulker kept getting his weapons and technology, agreeing that the most likely culprit was Danny's archenemy Plasmius. Sam looked at her watch and got up from the table, packing up her stuff.

"Well, I'm outta here, I'll see you guys later" and waved to the two as she headed for her car.

As she opened the door, she noticed something lying on the seat. It was a single red rose, almost dead but not quite. She reached down and picked it up not realizing that the stem still had thorns on it. Sam hissed in pain as the one of the thorns sliced into her finger and she dropped the flower and stuck her finger in her mouth sucking on it. She glanced around the car for a note but there wasn't one. _Weird_ she thought. She carefully picked up the wilted rose and looked at it. Her first thought was that the secret admirer had left it, but he had always left a note before and they were always on the outside of her car. This was inside on her seat. _I thought I locked my car door this morning when I got here, but I was in a hurry so maybe I forgot._ Another thing that was off was that the admirer had always given her expensive gifts; the flowers and candy were top quality, and the earrings that were still sitting in their box on her dresser at home were flawless. This rose was the cheap kind you could get at the corner store and was wilted. Sam took the flower over to the trashcan nearest her car and dropped it in. _Probably just some prank_. Some kids were probably putting them on people's seats so that they would sit on them without noticing and get jabbed with the thorns.

As she drove off a man sitting in a car a few spaces down got out and walked over to the trashcan reaching in and pulling out the ruined flower. He raised it to his nose and breathed in the faint scent that still clung to the petals, caressing it with his fingers. He then walked back to his car got in and carefully wrapped the rose in tissue paper and placed it on the seat next to him. _Until next time Samantha_.


	5. Masked Feelings Part 1

Disclaimer:_ I do not ownDanny Phantom._

Sam finished piling her hair on top of her head and secured it with a silver and sapphire clasp. She then turned around to grasp her purse and mask when there was a knock on the front door.

"Samantha darling open the door, I wish to speak with you about this evening."

Sam rolled her eyes. She was tempted to pretend that she was not home so she would not have to deal with her mother but she knew her mother would have seen her car in the driveway and would probably resort to using her key. _I knew I should have changed the locks when I moved in_. When Sam's grandmother had died two years ago, she had left instructions in her will that Sam was to be given the small in-law addition to her parent's house. She had known how hard they were on her granddaughter and wanted to make sure Sam had a place of her own. It had worked out perfectly because Sam had desperately needed to get away from her mother and father's smothering but she had not been able to rent an apartment because she was a full time student and the only way her parents would help was if she settled down and married someone suitable. Sam sighed as she walked to the door and opened it to face her mother.

"There you are Samantha" Lucinda Manson stepped in gracefully, walked to the sofa, and sat down as Sam shut the door.

"Hello Mother, was there something you needed? I was on my way to the benefit."

"Yes dear, that is what I want to talk to you about. As you know your father and I will not be attending this year because we leave for Tokyo tonight." Sam sat impatiently, waiting for her mother to get to the point. "Now in the past we have gone as a family, however we feel that it is not appropriate for you to arrive unescorted."

"Mother, what did you do?"

"Well your father contacted an old friend who has a son about your age."

"No."

"Samantha we are simply looking out for you best interests."

"No Mother, I am an adult and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides I won't be completely alone, I'm meeting Danny and Tucker there."

Lucinda's face took on an expression of distaste. "Well, Samantha I am sorry but your father has already spoken with the young man and…"

"Well he can call back and tell him no because I am not going with some rich daddy's boy." As Sam finished speaking a knock sounded at the door again. Lucinda got up from the sofa and walked over to the door.

"Well, it's too late because he is already here, he traveled a good distance to get here on time, and it would be rude to turn him away now."

"I don't mind" Sam muttered under her breath but loud enough that her mother heard it.

"Sammykins please do this for your father and I. It's only one evening after all." Her mother looked at her earnestly and Sam closed her eyes and counted to ten – five times. Her parents drove her insane regularly but she did love them and did not want them to embarrassed and upset with her.

"All right Mother, I'll do it this once."

With a brilliant smile, Lucinda patted her hair and opened the door. "Nathan how wonderful to see you please come in. Samantha is ready. Samantha this is Nathan Brooks, his father does a lot of business with us."

Sam pasted a fake smile on her face and extended a hand to Nathan. "Pleasure to meet you Nathan."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Manson" Nathan replied as he took her hand and pressed it between his own.

"Please call me Sam," she said as she pulled her hand away. Nathan was exactly what she would expect her parents to pick. Rich, charming and stuck up. He was fairly tall, around six feet and had a slim build. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect teeth and was dressed in a custom tailored suit. Sam disliked him already.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take. Sam picked up her things, said goodnight to her mother and walked out leaving Nathan to follow behind her.

Sam looked out the window as the limo drove up to Amity Hall, trying to look forward to the night after her mother's little bombshell. Every year Amityville held a fundraiser for the Children's Hospital. Sam of course had taken the cause to heart and had been a part of the program for the past few years. This year they had decided on a masquerade theme since it was close to Halloween and she had talked Tucker and Danny into coming with her.

Sam was brought out of her musings as the car door opened and the uniformed driver offered his hand to help her out. Exiting the limo, Sam placed her mask on and secured it behind her head while Nathan waited, having decided immediately that he was not wearing a mask. _Old Fogey_ thought Sam as they walked up to the door and he opened it for her. Their conversation had been awkward and stilted on the way over with Sam bordering on rudeness. Sam felt guilty now; after all, it wasn't the poor man's fault. Deciding to try to be polite, she let him escort her to a table and smilingly agreed to a glass of champagne.

The room was filled with people and almost all of them were wearing masks. Sam looked around trying to spot Danny and Tucker. Finally, in a corner she spotted Tucker. She knew it was him by his flashing mask. Techno-geek strikes again she thought wryly. She excused herself from Nathan and made her way toward him.

"Well, well, hello beautiful. Look no further, your prince has arrived," he said as he sidled over to her and wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

"Hands off Tucker before I remove them from the rest of your body."

"Sam! Is that you?"

"No, its Cleopatra Sam said sarcastically.

Tucker snatched his arm back so quickly he nearly fell over. "Sam, when did you…? You look… I thought… Oh girl that is just wrong!" he said gesturing wildly at her.

"What?"

"You! You're not supposed to look like that! I mean you're like my sister and I just tried to pick you up. Man I am going to have nightmares now."

"Gee thanks" she said quirking an eyebrow at him. She glanced around. "Where's Danny?"

"Oh, he's around somewhere, he was looking for you"

"I'll never find him in this crowd."

"He's wearing black with a silver mask.

Danny walked slowly around the room trying not to figit. He stuck his finger under his tie and pulled at it. Dressing up was really not his thing. _Why did we let Sam talk us into this_? Well in Tucker's case, it had been bribery. Sam had managed to get him the newest PDA software, before it was released to the public. Danny? Well he would rather not dwell on how she hadn't needed to use bribery or threats on him. _Hell she hadn't even pleaded_. One look at that smile and those eyes and he had found himself happily agreeing. _Face it Fenton, you're hooked_, his conscious said. _I am not_, he argued. _She's my best friend_. Danny sighed, where was she anyway? He looked over toward where he had left Tucker. Not there he thought.

"Mr. Fenton, I presume?" a soft teasing voice asked from behind him.

Smiling he turned to face Sam and promptly forgot how to breathe. She stood before him in a full-length midnight blue dress. It had a square cut neckline edged in black lace and was fitted to the waist. From there it flowed out from her hips in a loose skirt. Long bell sleeves, also edged with lace, covered her arms ending just past her wrists. Her hair was up in a simple twist andshe wore a silver chain and matching earrings. The look was completed with the elegant black mask trimmed with sapphires that covered her eyes and the top of her nose. Danny felt desire slam into his gut and struggled to appear unaffected as he greeted her. Eyes twinkling with mischief he gave a low bow.

"Good evening, my lady."

Sam couldn't get over how good Danny looked. His black suit was fitted across his broad shoulders and hung perfectly on his lean, muscled form. His hair looked as if he had tried to tame it and failed, falling rakishly over his brow, and a silver mask framed his piercing blue eyes. They both laughed at their silliness and Sam felt herself relax for the first time that evening.


	6. Masked Feelings Part 2

Disclaimer: _Still don't own Danny Phantom._

"I'm glad you and Tucker are here, I love the cause but hate the politics.

"Samantha, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Sam made a face at Danny, and then turned to face Nathan.

"I was greeting my friends and I prefer Sam if you don't mind."

"Well, I find Sam to be rather distasteful and Samantha suits you much better, so that is what I will call you" Nathan replied.

Sam's eyes sparked angrily and she opened her mouth to retort, and then snapped it shut, reminding herself that she was going to be pleasant. She turned and gestured toward Danny and Tucker who had now joined the small group.

"Nathan these are my closest friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Danny, Tucker, this is Nathan Brooks, his family does business with my father."

Danny shook the man's hand with a nod, not saying anything.

"Hey man, how are you?" Tucker asked as he slapped him on the back of the shoulder.

Sam covered her laughter with her hand, seeing that Nathan was obviously offended by Tucker's greeting.

"Yes, well shall we Samantha?" He held out his arm for her.

"Actually I have something to discuss with Danny and Tucker, so I'll meet you in a moment," Sam said as she grabbed their arms and steered them away to a table in a far corner, leaving Nathan standing with a pinched look on his face.

"So, who's the stiff?" Tucker asked as the three of them sat down.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Two words, My. Parents. My mother pulled out the guilt trip." Sam lifted her voice in a simpering tone and mimicked her mother. "Oh, Please Sammykins, do it for us. The man's come such a long way."

"Ouch" Danny said, wincing in sympathy.

"You should have just told him you were going with Danny, I mean you guys look like a couple, your outfits' even match perfectly, how weird is that?" Sam looked at Danny and realized that his shirt was the exact shade of blue that her dress was. She blushed slightly, realizing how much she wished it were true.

"Knock it off Tuck." Danny said a slight red flush creeping across his own face.

"Well you two are joining us at the table. At least my misery can have company, and you have to dance with me at least once to get me away from him," she told Danny. Sam dragged them back to where Nathan was sitting and said "Nathan, Tucker and Danny are joining us."

"How… nice" Nathan replied looking down his nose at the men. He stood up to pull out a chair for Sam only to find that Danny had already done so. During dinner, Nathan attempted to monopolize Sam's attention, completely ignoring Danny and Tucker other than an occasional snide remark. Getting angrier by the minute, Sam finally lost it when he insulted Danny's parents after finding out that they were ghost hunters. Sam very quietly stood up, picked up her glass of red wine and dumped it over Nathan's head causing him to shoot up to his feet.

"What… how dare you!"

"How dare YOU come in here and insult my friends!"

Tucker and Danny had immediately backed off, having seen Sam in action before, not wanting her to turn her wrath on them. Nathan glanced around noticing that people were starting to stare.

"Samantha, I think its time we left."

"Go right ahead and leave, I'm staying."

Nathan stared at her for a moment, then "You know, I heard stories about how much trouble you caused your parents as a teenager, I had hoped that you had matured with a little time, but now I see that you haven't. You're nothing but a common tra…"

"That's enough," Danny stated in a hard voice, now standing next to Sam. "I think you need to leave…now."

Nathan looked up at the man standing there and involuntarily took a step back. Anger radiated from Danny and Nathan could swear that his eyes had flashed a glowing green. He adjusted his suit, glared at Tucker who smirking at him, said "goodbye Samantha," turned, and walked out.

Danny was watching Sam warily, knowing she would not appreciate him speaking up in her defense. He waited for her to rebuke him, but Sam simply kept her eyes to the floor, murmured, "Excuse me please" and walked slowly over to the ladies room.

Sam leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. As much as she resisted fitting into the mold her parents wanted her to she did not like public scenes like the one that had just happened. Her parents were sure to hear about it and be humiliated by their daughter's behavior. She felt bad but she was not about to sit there and let that jerk insult Danny's parents, people who were like family to her. Sam sighed, then freshened up, squared her shoulders and left the rest room. She wandered about the room for a few minutes, looking for her friends. She found Tucker dancing with an attractive girl with glasses, both of them talking excitedly about the new software Tucker had gotten from Sam. _Finally, his kind of girl_ Sam thought with a smile. Several men asked her to dance, but she politely turned them down. Not seeing Danny, she decided to step out on to the balcony for some fresh air. There were few people outside because of the cold night air, and Sam shivered a little but found herself relaxing, staring at the stars. She gave a sad smile, remembering desperately wishing on those same stars as a young girl, hoping that Danny might look at her the way he looked at the most popular girl in school, Paulina.

She heard footsteps approach so she turned around to see Danny standing in the moonlight behind her. He stared at her for a long moment, and then simply held out his hand. She let him lead her to a quiet, shadowed area of the dance floor. As he pulled her toward him and started the dance, Sam said, "Danny, I'm sorry for walking off earlier, I just needed a moment…" Danny stopped her and shook his head putting his finger up to his lips. They continued to dance, and Danny stared at her, pulling her closer. Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her and drew back, suddenly noticing that they had drawn even deeper into the shadows.

"Danny, why are you staring at me like that? Stop." Danny continued to stare and a smirk appeared on his face. Sam stopped dancing, something was not right. Maybe he's had a few too many drinks.

"I'm tired why don't we just sit down" she said starting to turn toward the tables, but Danny caught her wrist in his grasp to keep her from leaving.

"Danny knock it off, I'm not in the mood for any games." Sam again tried to turn away but gave a sudden gasp of pain as his hand squeezed her wrist hard.

"Ow!" her voice became louder, causing people to look their way. "Dammit Danny that hurts, let me go!" He whirled her to face him and she gasped again as she saw the anger in his face.

"Sam!"

She turned her head to see Danny running across the room toward her. The man holding Sam suddenly released her and darted into the crowd.

"Sam! What happened? I heard you yelling. Who was that, did he hurt you?" Danny turned intent on finding the man when Sam grabbed him. "No, Danny! Wait." Danny turned back to her.

"It was a mistake, it was dark and he was wearing the same type of clothing as you, I thought it was you." Sam made took her hand from Danny, making sure to keep her wrist covered by her sleeve and continued. "No, he didn't hurt me, he asked me to dance, and like I said I thought it was you so I did. He kept staring at me so I said I wanted to sit down and he didn't want to let me go." Danny's eyes darkened at that statement and his fist clenched.

"I think he just had a little too much to drink." Sam laughed, trying to relieve the tension. "Nothing happened."

Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair and tried to make himself relax.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could take me home? I'm kinda stranded."

He chuckled at her and placed his hand on her back. "Sure, let's go find Tucker and tell him we're leaving."

Sam tiredly unlocked her door and turned the light on as Danny closed it behind them. She walked into the kitchen and poured each of them a drink, and then collapsed on the sofa and kicked off her shoes as she watched Danny wander over to the stereo and look through her CD collection.

"Didn't get enough music earlier?"

Danny shook his head as he chose a CD and put it in. "I forgot something."

"What?"

Danny walked over to Sam and held out his hand. "Our Dance."

Sam laughed nervously. "Danny, that's silly, you don't have to…"

"I know," he said still holding out his hand. "Come on Sam, Pleeaase"

"All right, all right, not the puppy dog eyes." She laughed as she put her hand in his and he lifted her off the couch, only to wince as pain shot up her wrist. Of course, Danny noticed immediately.

"Sam? What's wrong, did I pull too hard?" he lifted the sleeve of her dress to examine her wrist. Danny frowned when he saw the fresh bruises. "These look like fingerprints, did he do this to you?"

"Danny It's fine, no big deal. He looked drunk, I'm sure he didn't even realize that he was doing it."

Danny stared at her with a look of regret on his face. He looked down at her wrist again and stepped closer to her drawing her hand upward he brushed his fingers gently over the skin and then, shocking her, leaned over and pressed a kiss against the inside of her wrist.

"I'm sorry." Sam felt her pulse skip and hoped that Danny didn't notice. She looked up at him to find him looking at her again.

"Sorry about what?" she whispered.

"If I had been there…"

Sam put her fingers up and covered his mouth. "Stop, Danny you have to stop feeling responsible for everyone around you. I'm perfectly fine, jeez we've certainly seen our share of bumps and bruises over the years, most of them caused by our own clumsiness," she teased. "Now where is my dance you forgot?"

Danny smiled and led her toward the middle of the living room floor. Holding her hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and drew her close to him. Sam relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the peaceful feeling as he moved them to the music. He smelled so nice, a combination of his musky cologne and a scent entirely his own.

"This is nice" she sighed.

Danny pulled her closer and unconsciously pressed his lips her head. "Yeah, it is" he murmured. He felt his heart swell with feeling as he looked down at her. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew that somehow he had crossed an invisible line, that what he felt for this woman was more than just friendship.

"Sam" he whispered to her, watching as she lifted her head to look at him. He swallowed hard and let go of her hand to bring his up and bush the back of his fingers across her cheek. Her eyes were wide and filled with emotion, hope maybe? Danny lowered his head slowly, waiting for her to pull back. When she didn't he gently covered her lips with his own, brushing small kisses across her mouth.

_Oh, god_, _he's kissing me_ Sam thought feeling lightheaded. Her arms circled his waist and crept slowly up his back as he deepened the kiss, silently asking permission to enter. She moaned and opened her mouth, letting his tongue taste hers. Heat spiraled through her as he threaded his hands through her hair, dislodging the clip and her hair tumbled down her back. Sam pressed closer, feeling as if she couldn't get close enough.

Danny was lost in the feeling of her mouth under his. He angled her head deepening the kiss even more, plundering her mouth with his. He groaned as he felt her press against him feeling his control slipping. He knew they needed to stop. Danny forced himself to slow down, pressing light kisses over her forehead, eyes, nose, and back down to her mouth. He kissed her once, twice more and pulled his head back to look at her. Her eyes were glazed and she was breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against hers,

"Sammi, we have to stop."

Sam stared at him comprehension starting to seep back in. She pulled herself away from him and turned away, feeling embarrassed, ashamed, and heartbroken.

"Danny I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…," she stammered, feeling tears prick her eyes. She felt him move up behind her and his arms wrapped around her, drawing her back against his chest.

"No, Sam I think you misunderstood me" he said in a rasp. He turned her back around and cupped her face in his hands. "Make no mistake; I care about you Samantha Manson, very much. Am I wrong in thinking you care about me too?" Sam looked at him, seeing the slight apprehension in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No, you're not wrong" she whispered. He smiled before becoming serious again.

"Sam I don't want to jump too fast with this, it's too precious." Sam nodded, suddenly feeling very tired, all the events of the evening catching up with her. "I'd better go, you need to get some sleep," Danny said as he released her and walked to the door, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. As he opened the door, he turned back to her and kissed her slowly, savoring it.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Danny." He squeezed her hand and let go stepping outside.

"By the way" he said turning to look back at her grinning devilishly. Deliberately lowering the pitch of his voice as he let his eyes sweep over her leisurely from head to toe and back, "You were the hottest woman there tonight darling" he said giving her a broad wink.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, laughed, and gave him a little shove further out the door. "Okay, Fenton enough with the kidding around and flattery, now go home!" Danny chuckled and reached out a hand to catch the door as she started to shut it.

"What now?" she said dramatically.

He caught her eyes with his, not smiling now. "Who said I was Kidding?"

Sam saw the honesty in his eyes and felt herself blush hotly. "Danny that's not necess…" He interrupted her with a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Lock the door behind me." She nodded and he reached over, took the door handle, and shut it carefully behind him, listening for the lock engaging before leaving for home.


	7. Snow Kisses and Roses

Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters or plotline from Danny Phantom._

Danny found himself wakened by the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing quietly. Years of unexpected ghost attacks had sharpened his senses. He was about to open his eyes when the familiar light scent of Sam's perfume caused him to realize it was not Tucker as he had assumed. A small thud and a whispered "Ow!" made Danny grin to himself. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he listened to the rustling sounds and footsteps that indicated she was coming closer.

"Danny" she said quietly as she reached out to shake him.

Danny pounced grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed, rolling over so that she was trapped underneath him. Sam shrieked in surprise and opened her eyes to see Danny's laughing eyes over her.

"Danny! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She smacked him across the shoulder, but she was laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He grinned down at her leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "So, to what do I owe this surprise?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "It's snowing!" she practically squealed, pushing him off of her as she got up and rushed over to the window pulling up the blinds. "Come see!"

Danny couldn't help but smile as he watched her childlike excitement. Usually pretty serious, the first snowfall of the year brought a new sparkle of life in Sam.

Sam turned around "I thought maybe we could go take a walk in the park. Please?"

"No wonder you're so cheery this morning." He pushed the blankets off and stood up running his hands through his unkempt hair. Sam's eyes widened as she realized that Danny was standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of black boxers. She quickly averted her eyes.

"Ah, right, I'll just wait out here while you get dressed." She practically ran by him, opening the door and quickly leaving, shutting it behind her. Sam flushed as she heard Danny laughing behind her.

They strolled through the park enjoying the morning. It was still early and only one couple with their children were playing nearby. "This is so perfect, untouched. This is the one day a year I feel like everything is new and unspoiled, like a new chance," Sam said as she looked around at the snow-covered trees.

"You think we should have woken Tucker up to come with us?" joked Danny. They looked at each other and laughed. As much as Sam loved the snow, that's how much Tucker hated it. Constantly complaining about the cold and the wetness, trying to get Tucker outside on a day like today was like trying to separate him from his PDA, you had to drag him kicking and screaming.

PLOP. Danny lifted his hand to brush the snow off his head. Looking up he noticed two things: 1. They were not standing under a tree and 2. Sam was looking much too sweet and innocent.

"Oh, so it's going to be that way is it."

"What?" Sam said with wide eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm" replied Danny as he reached down, grabbed a handful of snow, and looked at her with an evil grin. Sam eyed him warily and took a couple steps backward.

"Now, come on Danny, it was only a joke, you don't want to do that." Her hands lifted as if to ward him off and she continued to retreat as he advanced. Seeing the look in his eyes, she shrieked and ran, ducking behind a bush to hide, watching for Danny. When he walked by looking for her she snickered, gathered up some more snow and threw it, hitting his back. As he turned around, she ran again, this time hiding behind a tree. When she didn't hear him, she peeked out. _Where was he?_ She turned around to look the other way. Nothing.

"Hey no fair going invisible Fenton" she yelled. She heard a chuckle as she was tackled gently from the side. Danny reappeared, twisting as they fell to land with his back in the snow and Sam on top of him. She looked at his laughing green eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Cheater" she grumbled. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist, rolling them so she was now under him. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss and she was surprised to find that his lips were almost as warm in ghost mode as they were in his human form. Long minutes passed as they lost themselves in the kiss, only breaking apart when they needed air. Sam shivered feeling the cold air and Danny noticed. He stood up and helped her to her feet, brushing the snow from her hair.

"How about we go back and have some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good."

When they reached the apartment, Tucker was up at the computer.

"Hi Tuck" Sam said as she removed her coat. Tucker grimaced at her and Danny.

"Man, I'm cold just looking at you two. Let me guess you were out playing in the snow." Danny walked into the kitchen and Sam grinned at him as she walked over to sit on the couch.

"You should have come along; it was great, cold…wet."

"Aack, enough" Tucker said, shivering as Danny came out from the kitchen carrying three steaming mugs. "Oh, before I forget Danny, your mom called. She wants to double check that you're going there for Thanksgiving."

"Thanks Tuck" Danny replied taking a sip from his mug. "I forgot it's only like two weeks away. What about you Sam? you want to come with me to Mom and Dad's for thanksgiving or are your parents doing something."

Sam snorted. "They're going to my Uncles for some fancy dinner party. I don't want to intrude on Jack and Maddie; I'll probably just go with my parents."

"You are never intruding; my folks love you, besides my mom told me last week she's making vegetarian lasagna and that if I don't bring you, I have to eat it."

"Well if you're sure it's okay with them."

"Good that's settled."

Sam was putting the finishing touches on her salad for dinner when her phone rang. Grabbing the kitchen phone, she said "hello?" There was only silence at the other end. "Hello?" she tried again. Still nothing. Annoyed she hung up only to have it ring again a few seconds later.

"Hello?" Silence. "HELLO?"

There was a clicking sound on the other end as if someone had hung up. She growled as she hung up the phone again. _Stupid kids, I really need to get a block on the phone_. She had been getting hang up calls off and on for a couple of weeks now but she kept forgetting to call the phone company. Looking out the window, she noticed the mailman stop at her mailbox. She wiped her hands off and walked outside to grab the mail. When she entered the house again, she threw it on the table and sat down to eat her dinner.

"Bill" she muttered flipping through them. "Junk, junk, bill." At the end of the pile, there was a lumpy yellow envelope with her name and address and no return address. Curious she opened the envelope and peeked inside. Frowning she dumped the contents onto the table. It was a single rose, dead with the brittle petals falling off in pieces. Sam simply stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment. Why would she get a dead rose in the mail? Vaguely she remembered a couple of weeks before she had found a half dead rose in her car. Now she gets a dead one in the mail. _Okay this officially creeps me out_ she thought. Unsure of what to do with it she scooped it back into the envelope and placed it on the back of the counter. Sam picked up the phone, suddenly wanting to talk to Danny, when she heard his voice from the living room.

"Sam?"

She placed a hand on her chest, taking a deep breath as she hung the phone up. "Danny?" she called leaving the kitchen. Sam gasped when she saw him. Still in ghost mode, Danny was bruised and bleeding, leaning weakly against the wall. "Oh my god, what happened?" she said as she ran over to him.

Danny gave her a weak smile. "Hey. Don't worry, I'm okay it looks worse than it is." Sam pulled him over to her couch, making him sit down.

"What happened?" she asked again as she ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Plasmius decided to pay me a visit" Danny said changing back and wincing a little, as Sam helped him pull his shirt off, which was stained with blood.

"Well I hope he looks worse than you," she said as she grabbed the alcohol and gauze.

"Don't worry, he does" Danny said glancing at the bottle in her hand. "Ah, we don't really need that do we?" he said sitting back on the couch a little.

"Yes, don't be a wuss." He hissed in pain as she pressed the alcohol soaked gauze to the wound on his shoulder. She placed a bandage over it and finished cleaning up his face and hands. "There, all done." Sam stood up to look at him and saw his eyes had closed.

"Thanks" he whispered opening his eyes. "I'm just going to sit for a minute before I head home."

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to call Tuck and tell him you're staying here." She got up and put the kit away before walking back into the kitchen to call Tucker. As she spoke to him, her eyes fell on the envelope. _I really wanted to talk to Danny about what I should do._ She hung up from Tucker and went back to find Danny lying on the couch half-asleep. He looked like he was exhausted and hurting_. No way am I going to bother him with that now she thought. He needs to rest and heal._ Sam walked over to her grandmother's hope chest and removed a blanket and pillow.

"Here, lay back down" she said as she put the pillow under his head and removed his shoes before covering him with the blanket. She then sat on the floor next to the couch and brushed her hand through his hair.

Danny opened his eyes again, "Sammi I…"

"Ssh, no more talking, just rest" she whispered. She stroked his hair as he closed his eyes again, watching him drift off to sleep.


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: _I do not own Danny Phantom._

Secrets

OOOOOOO

Sam meant to tell Danny about the envelope that she had gotten, she really did. However, as days passed she found herself more and more reluctant. Danny was so tired and stressed. Between ghosts, school and the internship he had started at the nearby space center, they had hardly had any time to spend together. Sam didn't want to put more stress on him and ruin the time they did spend with each other. But she wasn't stupid. She had taken the envelope to the police to see what they could do. Unfortunately, it wasn't much, no fingerprints were found on it, and there was no real evidence of any crime so in the end the cop told her that unless someone approached her with a direct threat, they were helpless to do anything.

Meanwhile she had a block put on her phone, only to start getting calls on her cell phone from a private listing. At first they were hang up calls like the ones at the house, then she started hearing a voice. Whoever it was would say one word, "Soon" and hang up. This was now happening several times a day and Sam started to refuse to answer her cell phone unless she recognized the number. Danny and Tucker kept giving her weird looks when she kept telling them it was a wrong number. Sam went back to the police station and they took a report, but all they could do was step up patrols in the area.

OOOOOOO

Sam pulled into her driveway around 9pm and got out of the car. As she looked up from picking up her books, she noticed that Danny was quietly standing by the front door, obviously waiting for her.

"Danny hi" she said with a big smile as she walked up to him. "I thought you had a late shift at the space center tonight." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss and frowned when he didn't return it.

"Are you okay?"

He stared at her, unsmiling. "As a matter of fact, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

Danny looked around the yard as if searching for something and then said "not out here." Sam nodded and unlocked her door and Danny followed her in and locked the door. Sam put her stuff down and sat on the couch and looked up at him where he was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"Danny what is wrong? You're starting to worry me."

"I got out early tonight and decided to come over so we could spend some time together. I got here just as your class was ending so I was waiting on the porch when a police car pulled into the driveway."

Sam paled. _Oh no_. "Danny I…"

"Maybe you can explain to me why I had to find out from the police that someone's been stalking you!"

"Danny, I was going to tell you, but you've been so tired lately and it didn't seem like a really big deal and I thought…" Sam saw that Danny's jaw was set and anger blazed from his eyes as he walked over and leaned down close to her face.

"Not a big deal, Sam someone has been threatening you and it's not a big deal?" Danny suddenly sat down beside her as his anger deflated and a hurt look entered his eyes. "Sam why didn't you tell me about this? You promised you would tell me if there were any more problems. Do you know how it felt to find out from the police that you might be in danger, that you were hiding it from me?"

"That's not true," Sam said as she jumped up from the couch and began pacing. "I wasn't trying to hide it from you, you just have so much stress right now, and I didn't want you worrying over me too."

"Were you really going to tell me Sam? Or did you figure it would go away and I'd never need to know?" Danny's eyes were locked with hers and she felt a wave of guilt go through her. "Would it have been better if I found out by some cop coming to my house and telling me you were dead?" Danny asked bitterly.

"That's not fair!" Sam shouted. "You know I wouldn't want… Sam's cell phone rang, interrupting them. Sam walked over to the side table where she had dropped her stuff and picked up the phone. Seeing the word Private on the phone, she sighed and put the phone back down.

"Who's that?" Danny asked walking over to her and picking up the phone just as it stopped ringing. He stared at the phone for a minute. "Another wrong number?"

Sam felt tears prick her eyes at the lost look he gave her. "Danny, I'm so…

The phone rang again and Danny's face hardened as he looked down at it. Sam reached for the phone but Danny moved his hand and stared at her while he pressed the button and silently put the phone up to his ear. After listening a moment, his eyes sparked an angry green and he said very softly "You leave her the hell alone. Or I _will_ find you." He hung up and placed the phone back on the small table. He turned away from her and clenched his fists for a moment before forcing himself to relax and turn back.

"Where are your parents?" he asked in a monotone.

"What? What does that have to…?"

"Where are they?" he interrupted.

"I think they're in Canada, why?"

"Pack a bag, you're not staying here" Danny said to her as he started to gather her books. Sam stared at him before asking,

"wait, what do you mean I'm not staying here, this is my house."

Danny stopped and looked at her. "Sam, it's not safe for you to stay alone. You're coming to the apartment," he said in the same monotone voice. He walked into her bedroom and started to look through her closet for a suitcase as she followed him in.

"Danny, I'm not leaving," she said firmly. "The police are watching the house, nothing is going to happen. Besides I'm not going to let some jerk scare me out of my own home."

"Dammit Samantha!" Danny whirled around suddenly causing her to take a step back in surprise. She had never seen him this way. He stalked toward her, yelling. "For once in your life why can't you accept some help? Why can't you let me in Sam? You hold everything inside, trying to take care of everything by yourself." Danny threw his hands up. "You build a wall that shuts everyone who loves you out; you don't let yourself trust anyone, including me."

Danny looked at her, she could see the tears forming in his eyes, and she felt a searing pain in her heart. She tried to say something but nothing would come out. She just stood there while Danny looked at her pleadingly, feeling like she was frozen, her head buzzing and her stomach sick but still, she couldn't move, couldn't speak. Danny shook his head at her again, his eyes red, suddenly looking very tired.

"I'm not allowed to worry about you?" he whispered. "I thought that's what people in relationships did. Took care of each other, helped each other…worried about each other. We're supposed to be able to share our thoughts, feeling, and fears Sam. Take the good and the bad together, not keep secrets."

Danny ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You can't stop me from worrying about you Sam, it comes with loving you." Sam felt his words pierce her soul. Danny looked up and gave her a sad smile. "But I can't keep this up if you can't let me in." Two blue rings formed around him as he changed into ghost mode and Sam panicked, knowing he was leaving.

"No, Danny wait! Please…" She fell to her knees, reaching out to him.

"Tucker or I will be watching you, until this guy is caught" Danny took another look at her, hesitating for a split second, then flew up through the ceiling and was gone.

Sam felt something crack inside of her, and suddenly she was sobbing, tears streaming down her face, knowing that she might have made the biggest mistake of her life. Danny hovered, invisible, by Sam's bedroom window, listening to her crying, wanting so badly to go back in and wrap her in his arms and hold her tight. He watched as she picked herself up from the floor and lay on the bed, still dressed and cried herself to sleep. He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes, feeling the tears he had been holding back run down his cheeks.


	9. Admissions

Disclaimer:_ I don't own it_.

_Admissions_

OOOOOOO

Sam woke the next morning with a pounding headache from crying and an empty feeling in her chest. She lay there for several minutes, not wanting to get up. Eventually she forced herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she realized she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Her face was blotchy, her eyes red, overall she looked horrid. She showered and got ready for the day mechanically, not bothering with food, only thinking of one thing, _Danny_. She felt the tears start to well again and shook herself, gathering her books for class and stepping outside. Instinctively she looked around, hoping to see Danny. _Even if he is here, he probably won't show himself_. She heard footsteps and her breath caught, hope swirling through her. Sam looked up only to feel her heart plummet as she saw Tucker walking toward her from his car where he had been sitting.

"Hey Sam" Tucker said quietly.

"Hey" she said her voice a little hoarse from crying.

Tucker stopped in front of her and looked at her silently, and then reached out and pulled her into his arms for a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, giving a sob before straightening up and taking a deep breath. "Come on" Tucker said as he led her to his car. A small part of her wanted to protest, or flat out refuse to have Tucker play bodyguard, but the simple truth was she just couldn't bring herself to care.

She was silent throughout the ride to school, staring into space and Tucker seemed to know that she didn't want to talk. When they arrived, Sam looked over and gave Tucker a weak smile before getting out of the car.

"Thanks, Tuck."

Tucker just looked at her, the concern on his face plain to see. "Your last class ends at 2:00 right?"

"Yeah."

"One of us will be here." Sam just nodded as she shut the door and turned to head to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Sam, who simply moved from one class to the next by routine. She had no clue what happened in any of them and several of her classmates asked her if she was all right. She gave each of them a vague answer and walked away. At 2:00 she left the building to find Danny's sister Jazz waiting for her. _Wow, he's really trying to avoid me_ she thought. Several days went by like this; if Tucker was not there Danny would send Jazz. Oh, she knew he was there at night, but he stayed silent and invisible, watching over her. The phone calls continued, but she didn't answer them and they had found two more things in her mail, a crystal heart that had been broken into three jagged pieces that Tucker had cut his hand on while checking the envelope, and a candid picture of Sam the night of the benefit. Both had gone to the police. Jazz and Tucker had tried to talk to Sam, but nothing seemed to help. She had drawn into herself, only going through the motions of daily life and they were really starting to worry.

Danny was no better. He spent his days trying to track down the stalker when he didn't have to be at school or work, and his nights at Sam's house keeping watch. He had lost weight and was getting careless, almost getting caught transforming into Danny Phantom several times. When a preoccupied Sam narrowly missed being hit by a car crossing the street and Danny had nearly gotten himself killed fighting Ember because he was distracted, Jazz and Tucker decided to take matters into their own hands. Jazz called Danny in sick to work, saying if he didn't get some rest he was going to collapse.

"Jazz this is an internship I can't just call in sick."

"Think of it this way Danny, you need a good report from them in order to finish school right? Well how can you get that if you are so tired that you start making mistakes, ones that are costly and possibly dangerous?" Danny reluctantly agreed that she was right. Jazz smiled at him.

"Danny why don't you relax and I'll go make you some lunch," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Danny collapsed onto the couch with a wry smile. _Jazz is such a mother hen_ he thought. His smile disappeared as Sam came to mind again. He could not get her out of his mind, the pain of being near her every night and not talking to her or holding her was slowly crushing him. The last several nights he had phased into her room and simply sat and watched her sleep. The worst part was that he could tell how badly this was affecting her. She was frail looking, with dark shadows under her eyes and her sleep was restless, often crying out in her sleep. The phone interrupted his thoughts and Jazz yelled, "I'll get it, you just rest." He heard her voice talking and then the click of the phone hanging up. She walked into the living room with a tray for Danny with soup and sandwiches. She sat down next to him and watched as he picked at the food, not really eating anything.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, just Tucker checking up on you." He simply nodded and stared at the food in front of him. A key rattled at the door indicating someone was unlocking it and Danny looked up to see Tucker come in, his head turned as he talked to someone behind him. His heart stopped when he saw Sam walk in. As soon as she saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, stricken. She turned to Tucker with a look of betrayal on her face.

"You said he wasn't here"

Tucker looked guilty for a minute before Jazz spoke up.

"It was my idea to do this Sam."

Danny shot his sister a hurt look.

"Tucker and I have been watching the two of you waste away, both physically and emotionally. This has to stop. You two are going to sit down and talk this out, and I'm sorry about this Danny but I need to make sure you aren't going to phase out of here" Jazz said as she pulled the Fenton AntiGhost Bracelet (similar to the belt) out of the bag at her feet and snapped it around his wrist before he could realize what she was doing, taking the key and putting it in her pocket.

"Jazz" Danny growled. "Take this thing off me now."

"No, Danny I'm doing this for your own good." Sam simply stared at Danny knowing that if he could go ghost he would be gone. She backed up, capturing everyone's attention. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I…I have to go…" she said as she turned toward the door. Tucker stepped in front of her.

"You can't leave Sam; you need to talk to him." She looked at her best friend and shook her head.

"Tucker…I can't…he hates me now…" she whispered.

Tucker took hold of her shoulders and made her look at him. "You know that's not true. Talk to him." He led her to the nearest chair and sat her down, and then Jazz picked up her bag and walked to the door with Tucker. She stopped and turned back. "Oh and I set the ectosensor in the portable Fenton Ghost Lock to identify humans, once I activate it you won't be able to open this door." Tucker and Jazz looked at Sam and Danny, said a silent prayer that this would work, and left.

The tension was thick in the room, neither one of them saying anything, not looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Sam finally took a shuddering breath and blurted out "I'm sorry that you're stuck in here with me, I'll just stay out of your way until they get back." Danny lifted his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look, Danny I know you don't want me here, I mean it's pretty obvious that you hate me with the way you've been avoiding me" she said, looking at the floor.

Danny sighed heavily. "I could never hate you Sam, hell I wish I could then this wouldn't hurt so much."

"I never meant to hurt you," she whispered.

"I know."

"Danny, I've always had to do everything for myself, I learned early on that I couldn't count on my parents to be there. When I was little I wanted more than anything to have my parent's love and attention, I tried so hard to get them to notice me. I got the best grades, took the piano lessons and dance lessons they signed me up for. I even wore those stupid pink dresses my mother got me." She laughed bitterly. "I was so jealous of you and Tuck when I met you in third grade, because you both had families who loved you so much. I'd see your mom and dad at your little league games, and Tucker's dad always sitting and playing those computer games with him."

"I remember being so excited at my first piano recital, Mom and Dad had promised me they were going to be there. I kept telling myself they were just late. I waited and waited, but they never showed up. I found out later that they decided to go to a business party instead." Sam looked up to find Danny watching her quietly, his expression neutral.

"Anyway, after that I decided if I couldn't get their attention by being good, maybe I could get it by rebelling and well, we all knowhow well that worked." Sam stood up and started pacing a little. "My point is that I've always had to depend on just myself. Anytime I needed them they let me down, instead of holding me up they let me fall. I learned not to let people in so I couldn't get hurt." She walked over and sat down next to him, looking into his eyes.

"I've let you in more than anyone else in my life, and I know it's no excuse but I'm scared. You already have so much power over me Danny, letting go of the last bit of defense I have left scares me to death." Sam felt tears threaten and she stood up again breaking their gaze. She walked over to the window and rubbed her arms as she leaned her head against the sill.

"I am so sorry Danny, I should have told you, I wanted to tell you, but…I didn't want to fall." Sam turned around. "Please tell me we can still be friends…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, gathering her courage to admit what she should have before, "I…love you…I need you in my life…even if it can only be as friends. She held her breath as Danny stood up, walking toward her slowly.

"Sam, I...don't think we can be friends."

Sam's heart dropped and she looked at the floor, feeling her body start to shake. "I understand," she said in a broken voice, starting to turn away. Danny grabbed her arms gently and turned her back, lifting her chin with his hand to make sure she was looking at him.

"I love you far too much to settle for being just friends."

Sam stared at him, feeling hope, relief, and love filling her whole being. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably and he held her tightly, lowering them to the floor so she was cradled in his lap. He simply held her as she cried, stroking her hair, and let his own tears fall, not caring if she heard. When they had calmed, he stood up with her still in his arms and carried her to his room. Danny lay her down and crawled onto the bed with her, pulling her into his arms so her head was lying on his chest, his arms holding her securely. As they started to drift into an exhausted sleep, Sam felt him kiss her hair as he whispered, "I'm never going to let you fall baby."


	10. Letting Go

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters from Danny Phantom._

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews. This is my first story and I really wasn't sure I'd be able to do anything worth reading and I never planned on writing more that 1 or 2 chapters. You have bolstered my confidence, and I've already written 10 chapters! Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

**_While overall, I consider this story to be rated T; this chapter does have adult content (not explicit) so if this bothers you, you may want to skip this chapter. Skipping the chapter will not interfere with the storyline. _**

Letting Go

OOOOOOO

A loud noise next to the bed brought Danny out of his deep sleep. As he opened his eyes, he realized that it was dark, and he turned to look at the clock. It was 8:00pm; he and Sam had been asleep for six hours. The phone rang again and Danny carefully shifted his arm from around Sam to reach over and grab it.

"Hello?" he said in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake her.

"Hey Danny, it's Tuck…I know you're mad at me, but just listen to me. We couldn't handle seeing you two so miserable. We probably went over the line, but…well…you know…weloveyoutwo…so I hope you can forgive us."

"I really should be madder at you than I am Tuck, but you were right we needed to talk."

"So, um are you guys okay?"

Danny gave a small sigh and glanced down at Sam. "I think so…I hope so." He heard a big sigh of relief come from Tucker on the other end of the phone.

"Whew, thank god man, I was starting to plan my own funeral."

Danny chuckled, and then looked down as Sam stirred and lifted her head off his chest to look at him with blurry eyes. "Sorry" he whispered, before turning back to the phone. "Well I can't speak for Sam…"

Sam eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that Tucker? You just wait until I see you Tucker Foley!"

"Oh, man I knew I should have started driving as soon as I left there, I could be two states away by now! I think I'll stay with Mom and Dad tonight, yeah that's a great idea, Danny don't you dare tell her that! Gotta go man, bye."

Danny hung up the phone laughing.

"What did the little fink want?" Sam asked laying her head back down on his shoulder. Danny ran his fingers up and down Sam's arm lightly as he answered.

"He wanted to check on us, and tell me he's not coming back tonight."

"Coward."

They lay there quietly for a couple of minutes, not knowing quite what to say.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry. I kept trying to justify not telling you by saying you were tired, with school, work, ghosts, that you didn't need more to handle, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry too."

Sam lifted her head again and looked at him. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Danny turned over onto his side facing Sam with his hand holding his head. "Yes, I do Sam. I know how you are, I know that you always keep things in, that you're scared to let go. I should have been more patient, more understanding. I should have been there for you…its just…when I found out about this guy…I was so scared…I lost it Sam."

Sam leaned in and kissed him and Danny returned it, keeping the kiss slow and sweet. Danny groaned when he felt her small tongue lick his lips and he opened his mouth, his tongue eagerly meeting hers as he rolled them on the bed, pulling Sam underneath him. He felt flames surge through his body as Sam became bolder, running her hands under his shirt to caress his back and lifting her leg to wrap around his thigh. He tore his mouth from hers and trailed kisses along her neck up to her ear, breathing hotly into it, and feeling her shiver. He grinned against her skin, taking her earlobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip. Sam gasped and jerked against him as she felt jolts of heat shooting straight to her center. She tried to bring her hands around to his front and he rolled to the side a little, giving her access. Trailing her hands up under his shirt, she felt his hard chest and explored it, earning a passionate kiss. Her hands traveled down and lightly traced his stomach and Danny buried his face in her neck. "Sam…" he said in a strangled voice. His hand found its way to her waist and slowly traveled up over her shirt to stop just beneath her ribcage. He lifted his head and sought her eyes, they were dark with desire, and his breath caught as she took his hand and placed it higher. He looked down at his hand, struck by how perfectly she fit his hand. He ran his thumb over her and she gave a strangled gasp. Sam felt him bring his hot mouth down over her shirt and she arched her back up toward him. "Oh, god, Danny." Encouraged he gave the other side the same ministrations before trailing his mouth back up to hers.

"Danny." He kissed her harshly before raising his head.

"Danny…I want to let go with you." He stilled, understanding what she meant and searched her eyes. "Sam, are you sure?" She nodded. Danny leaned down and kissed her again, planting kisses all over her face. "God, I love you," he said and she smiled against his lips.

They slowly undressed each other, exploring and learning what brought pleasure to each other. When he thought she was ready, he raised himself over her, kissed her gently, and keeping their gazes locked, slowly joined them. Sam whimpered and a tear fell down the side of her face as she bit her lip. Danny kissed the tear away and held perfectly still, soothing her, whispering senseless sweet nothings to her. Sam slowly relaxed and smiled up at him. "I love you Danny." She kissed him and they started to move together, lost in the feelings that only they could bring to each other. They climbed together on the waves of passion and soared through their own heaven, two souls becoming one before gently falling back to the real world.

They held each other quietly as their breathing slowed to normal, sharing small kisses and snuggling together until Danny's stomach growled loudly, effectively breaking the mood. Sam snickered and he gave her a mock frown, only to laugh as Sam's stomach answered back. He pulled her body flush against him, nibbling at her neck as he said "I suppose we should go get something to eat, I hope Tuck didn't eat all the food in the kitchen."

They got up, Danny pulling on his pants and Sam wearing his tee shirt, and journeyed out to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator they found two bags, one for Danny, and one for Sam with their favorite meals inside. "Tucker" they said together laughing, knowing that their best friend was resorting to bribery to get back in their good graces. After dinner, they snuggled back up in Danny's bed and put in a movie, but gave up on that quickly, their attentions focused elsewhere. They finally fell into a contented sleep wrapped in each other's arms, thinking that nothing could tear them apart again


	11. Living with Tucker

Disclaimer: _I still don't own Danny Phantom_.

_Living with Tucker_

OOOOOOO

Danny and Sam spent most of Christmas break holed up in her house, watching television, eating, and generally being lazy. Currently they were lying on the rug in front of the fireplace flipping through an old photo album.

"Hey, Danny remember this?" It was a picture of Danny, Sam, and Tucker at their first high school dance.

"Oh yeah, that's when I gave Paulina that amulet and she kept turning into a dragon."

Sam smirked. "I don't think she needed the amulet to do that." Turning the page Sam cringed and slammed the album shut and said brightly "well, that's that, what should we do now?" She tried to get up but Danny tightened the arm he had around her.

"Oh I don't know…why don't we find out what you're hiding in the photo album," he said with a grin as he grabbed it from her and turned away flipping through the pages.

"Danny Fenton give that back" Sam growled as she crawled over him trying to reach the album but it was too late, Danny had found the page, Sam groaned and buried her face in his back, embarrassed. She felt him start to shake silently and her face grew hotter. Flopping over onto to her back she said "all right, go ahead, laugh it up Fenton. Just wait until I ask your mom to show me your baby pictures." He stopped laughing, clearing his throat. He rolled over and put the album down on the floor next to them.

"Sorry, I just never quite pictured you that way.

In the picture was a two-year-old Sam dressed in a bright pink and yellow flower costume, standing alone on a small stage, with a radiant smile on her little face.

"But you were really adorable."

"I'm never going to live this down" Sam muttered.

Even with exams over they were still incredibly busy. Danny had found out that he was being sent out of state for three days to a larger space center to fulfill his training requirements. He had been staying with Sam, only going to the apartment to pick up clothes and personal items and now was arguing with Sam about what she should do while he was away.

"Sam, please you can't stay here by yourself with this guy still out there. You can stay in my room at the apartment, that way Tucker will be there." Sam shook her head.

"You know how I feel about this, I won't let some weirdo control my life, and if I do that then he's already won."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, trying to be patient. "All right, then I'll see if Tucker or Jazz can stay here then."

"Danny, that's not fair to them, I mean Jazz works such long hours at the Psych Center, and Tucker still hides when he sees me. Besides, where would they sleep? They certainly won't get any sleep on this thing." She gestured to the couch and Danny made a face, he could attest to that, having fallen asleep on it the night he fought with Plasmius and waking with a stiff neck.

"Well, I'll just have to call the center and tell them I can't go right now and they'll have to reschedule the trip."

Sam growled, totally exasperated. "Danny, you can't do that, you have to finish this training to get your degree. They might not even do another trip down there until next year." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the chance I'll have to take, if I have to wait a year I will. You're more important, period."

Sam turned away from him crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she closed her eyes and counted. She dropped her shoulders, leaned her head back, and blew out a breath; she knew he would cancel the trip in a heartbeat. _He's not doing anything wrong; I can't get mad at him for caring._

"Fine" she grumbled.

"What?" Danny asked, not hearing her. She turned around and gave him a sour face.

"I said fine, I'll stay at the apartment if it will make you feel better, but don't expect me to like it!" Sam said, shaking her finger at him. Danny's eyes showed surprise and relief.

"Really?" He walked over and gave her a hug, squeezing her tight. "Thank you Sam. I know how hard it is for you to do that, I just want you to be safe while I'm gone."

"I know that Danny."

Although Tucker complained that Danny was leading him to the slaughter leaving him alone with Sam, he agreed to the plan.

OOOOOOO

Sam, Danny, and Tucker stood at the security checkpoint in the airport. A loud voice called over the intercom, "Flight 523 will now begin boarding, all passengers must have boarding passes and a picture ID, again Flight 523 is now boarding."

"Okay, I've got to go, thanks Tuck you're the best."

"No problem man, we'll see you in a few days."

Danny nodded and turned to Sam. Giving her a hug and raising his hand to caress her cheek he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

"Be careful."

Sam rolled her eyes at him but smiled to let him know she was teasing. Leaning down to kiss her again, he whispered, "I love you Sammi." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and whispered back "I love you Danny."

Tucker, who had turned away to give them some privacy, looked over his shoulder at the two lovers.

"Uh, guys, not to interrupt the hearts and flowers moment, but I think Danny's plane is about to leave without him."

They pulled apart and looked to see the security guard and attendants getting ready to close the door at the gate. Danny swore, grabbed his bag, planted a quick kiss on Sam's cheek, and ran for the door yelling for them to wait. As the attendant stopped and took his ticket, he turned and waved to Sam and Tucker before heading through the door.

OOOOOOO

Sam stood by the bathroom door with her arms crossed, steaming. She could hear the shower going and Tucker mutilating a perfectly good classic rock song.

"Tucker, Hurry up! You've been in there for an hour and a half!" she yelled pounding on the door. Walking into the kitchen, she cleared the breakfast dishes from the table, feeling her stomach lurch at the remains of Tucker's bacon, sausage, ham, and eggs. She heard the bathroom door open just as she was finishing the dishes. Wiping her hands, she muttered "finally." She walked back through the living room toward the bathroom.

"God Tuck, you spend more time in the bathroom than my mother," she said as she started to brush her teeth.

Tucker's laugh came from the other side of the door. "Well, I need to be ready for the ladies Sam." Sam grabbed his arm as she left the bathroom and pulled him toward the door.

"Well come on lover boy, we're going to be late for classes."

OOOOOOO

Sam walked out the doors after her late class and looked around for Tucker. When she didn't see him, she sat down on the stone steps to wait and waved goodbye to several people. Ten minutes went by and still she didn't see Tucker. She reached for her cell phone and groaned when she realized that she had left it at the apartment that morning when they left in a rush. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. _Thank god, Danny will be back tomorrow, otherwise I might have to murder Tuck in his sleep._ She was contemplating replacing his regular breakfast of meat, meat and more meat with alfalfa sprouts when she heard footsteps. She stood up to look and saw a man wandering down the sidewalk. He was wearing jeans and a sleeveless leather jacket. When a car passed and honked, the man turned around to flash a crude gesture and that's when Sam saw the symbol on the jacket. She recognized it from the news; it was the symbol of a local street gang with a bad reputation. Sam quickly tried to duck down on the staircase, but too late, he had already seen her. She glanced around and saw that everyone had left the parking lot. _Great, and Tucker's not here_. He walked across the lawn over to the bottom of the staircase and stopped, looking her over.

"Well hello sweet thing, what are you doing out here all on your own?"

Sam lifted her head defiantly and glared at him. "I don't think that's any of your business." The man faked a hurt look.

"Now no need to be that way baby, I'm just trying to be friendly here." The man walked up one step and Sam backed up on the top step with her back to the doors. She reached her hands behind her back and jiggled the handle. _Oh no, they're locked already_.

"Well I don't want to be friendly with you, so get lost," she said loudly. He advanced two more steps, now there was only one more step before the top.

"Are you waiting for a ride? I could give you a real nice ride." The man said letting his eyes wander insolently over her and licking his lips. Sam shuddered in revulsion and glanced around again. Still no Tucker, _where the hell is he?_


	12. Shattered Trust

Disclaimer: _I do not own Danny Phantom._

_Shattered Trust_

OOOOOOO

The man was now standing on the very edge of the top step and she made a split second decision. Giving him a sultry smile she walked toward him, surprising him, and giving her the advantage.

"A ride? With you?" she said sweetly, feeling sick to her stomach as she reached up and placed her hands on his chest. As she bit her lip and looked at the man with wide eyes, lust and excitement entered the man's eyes. Just as he raised his hands to place them at her hips, Sam braced herself and gave a huge shove. Caught off guard, he fell backward down the stairs landing hard on the pavement. Leaving her books, Sam raced down the staircase and headed across the grassy area that led toward the street, hoping that a car would pass by. She heard a roar of rage from behind her and sped up, but the man was too fast for her. She felt her coat tear as he grabbed it from behind and fought to get out of it, leaving it in her attacker's hands. Still running she chanced a glance behind her and saw that he was quickly catching up to her. Looking around desperately she noticed an old hubcap lying by the side of the road and ran toward it. _It will have to do_ she thought and grabbing it she darted around the side of the building and listened to the heavy running footsteps as he got closer. Just as he turned the corner, Sam swung it with all her might, catching the man in the face and he dropped like a stone. She dropped the hubcap and turned to run only to be grabbed by the foot and dragged down onto the ground. Sam screamed as she flailed at him, managing to land a few good kicks before he swore. "Little tramp, I was hopin' for a good time before takin' you to the boss." He raised his hand and hit her hard in the face, one of his rings slicing her cheek. She felt blackness sweeping in around her as her head made contact with the pavement and she struggled weakly before it overcame her and she fell into oblivion.

OOOOOOO

Tucker peeled into the parking lot of the school, cursing fate. _Stupid flat tire_. He opened his door and looked around.

"Sam?"

Silence greeted him, and he looked around again, a feeling of foreboding going through him.

"Sam!"

He noticed a lumpy shadow on the stairs and ran to it, realizing, as he got closer that it was Sam's books. Panicking he ran around to the front of the school yelling for her. _Oh, man she has to be here somewhere please let her be here_. After looking for her for about five minutes, he frantically called Jazz.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, its Tucker, is Sam with you?"

"With me? No, I thought you were picking her up from class."

"I was, I had a flat and now she's not here!"

"What! Look, stay there I'll be there in few minutes." Jazz hung up abruptly and Tucker started to pace. _Wait, I'll call her cell phone!_ He quickly dialed and listened to it ring several times before realizing that she must have shut it off. Frustrated, he grabbed his hat and threw it to the ground. _Have to keep it together Foley_ he thought, turning suddenly as he heard a car and saw Jazz pulling in and jumping out to run toward him.

"You haven't found her?"

"NO!"

Jazz put her fingers up to her temples to ward off the headache she could feel starting to pound. "Okay, let's calm down and think for a minute. Sam isn't your average everyday girl; she's smart and knows how to take care of herself. Maybe when she realized you were late she got a ride from a classmate?"

Tucker shook his head. "Yeah that's great but there's one problem, she left her books sitting on the staircase."

Jazz frowned. "Well, maybe she walked across the street to the convenience store to use the phone and didn't want to carry everything; I mean she hasn't been using her cell right?"

"You're right, I just tried it and there was no answer, I think she turned it off."

Jazz nodded and started across the lawn. "Why don't we head over to the convenience store and see if anyone has seen her?" As they walked, Tucker felt something snag his foot and stumbled. Reaching down to pull it off he noticed it looked like a piece of clothing. He took his flashlight that he always had on him and turned it on.

"Jazz wait."

Jazz turned around impatiently, "What is it Tucker?"

"We have a big problem."

Jazz walked closer, seeing the material in the dim glow from the flashlight. "What's that?"

"It's Sam's jacket." Tucker looked up at Jazz, his face pale. "And it has blood on it."

OOOOOOO

"YOU FOOL!"

Sam dimly heard voices as she woke, everything in her body ached, pain lanced through her head and she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. Raising a hand to it, she found that it was bandaged. She opened her eyes, squinting in pain, to see that she was in a large lavishly decorated bedroom. Feeling dizzy, she closed her eyes again and listened.

"MY UNCLE TOLD YOU SHE WAS TO BE UNHARMED!"

"That little bitch put up a hell of a fight! Now I delivered, where's my money?"

"Take it and get out" the first voice said in a disgusted tone.

Sam heard the door to the bedroom open and faked sleep. She heard footsteps near the bed and that same voice said in a dry tone "You can stop pretending you're asleep my dear Samantha, I'm aware that you heard my little conversation." Sam slowly opened her eyes to stare at the man now standing next to her bed.

"Who are you?" she shouted and then immediately whimpered when pain exploded in her head. "Why am I here?" she asked more softly, glaring up at the composed young man before her.

"Forgive me, my name is Vincent, and we will discuss your reason for being here at a later time when you have had time to rest and recover. For now, I think it best that you sleep Samantha."

Sam opened her mouth to argue but the man quickly placed a handkerchief over her nose and mouth and she briefly smelled a sickly sweet odor before the blackness closed in on her again.

OOOOOOO

Danny quietly opened the door to the apartment, not knowing if Tucker or Sam would be asleep yet as it was just before midnight. He was tired but glad to be home. He had gotten through his training a little earlier than expected and had managed to catch a flight for tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon. He blinked when he realized that the lights were on in the living room and was about to call out when Jazz and Tucker came flying out of the kitchen.

"Sam! Is that you?" Jazz stopped abruptly and Tucker barreled right into her from behind.

"Danny!" Jazz said sounding shocked.

Tucker blanched. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Jazz, why are you here?" Suddenly turning serious, he glanced around. "Where is Sam?" Jazz bit her lip and Tucker looked at the ground.

"Well, Danny. . ."

"Where is she?" Danny asked again looking Jazz straight in the eye. Jazz glanced away nervously and then took a deep breath and walked to Danny, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, we can't find her."

Danny felt as if he had been sucked into a vortex of some kind. Jazz's voice sounding far away. He shook his head trying to clear it and stared at Jazz.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

Tucker stepped forward. "I was a little late getting to the school to pick her up and when I got there I couldn't find her." Tucker's voice was hoarse with worry and guilt. Danny's head snapped to him and he felt rage building inside him. Not thinking he stepped past Jazz and grabbed Tucker by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell do you mean Tucker, you were late? You were supposed to look after her for me Tuck. Why weren't you there?"

Danny was dimly aware that Jazz was yelling at him to let go of Tucker but he ignored her.

"She's gone? She has a god damn stalker after her and you left her there by herself!" He brushed Jazz's hands from him and swung away from Tucker, panic and desperation filling him as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Tucker put his hand up on Danny's shoulder saying "Danny, man I'm sorry, I had a fla..."

When Danny felt Tucker's hand he snapped. Wheeling around, eyes briefly flashing red, he punched the wall next to Tucker leaving a huge smoking crater and causing the building to shake violently. He shouted "I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE!" Breathing heavily he staggered over to a chair and collapsed putting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"She's gone, she could be anywhere. What if she's hurt… or…oh, god." Jazz kneeled down in front of him and stroked his hair.

"Danny, listen to me, you have to keep it together, for Sam's sake." Danny nodded, not really paying attention and Jazz continued. "Now the police are already looking for her, along with Mom and Dad. We'll find her Danny, but blaming Tucker for this isn't going to do any good." Tucker looked up from where he had slid down the wall, a tear escaping as he shook his head.

"No, he's right Jazz. This is all my fault. I should have done something, called you to get her…I don't know."

"Tucker it was an accident, you had a flat tire. You tried to call her. You got there as fast as you could."

"It doesn't matter, I have to find her," Danny stated with purpose. He stood up and stepped over Jazz, walking into his room. He forced himself to ignore the sight of Sam's things scattered around the room as if she belonged there and grabbed three Fenton walkie-talkies. Returning to the living room, he tossed one to Tucker, one to Jazz, and tucked the last one on his belt. Jazz stepped forward, a look of concern and pity on her face and he held up his hand to stop her.

"We'll keep in contact with these; let me know if you hear anything." Not looking at Tucker he silently transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off.


	13. Realizations

Disclaimer: _Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom._

Realizations

OOOOOOO

When Sam woke again the pain in her head was slightly less. She sat up carefully, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself to a standing position waiting for the dizziness to subside. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to fall, Sam hesitantly looked around the room and noticed three doors. The first one she tried was a bathroom and Sam quickly relieved herself and then faced the mirror. She was extremely pale, and her hair was a mess. Reaching up she removed the bandage from her cheek to see a reddish purple bruise covering the side of her face and a cut across her cheekbone. She winced as she tenderly prodded her cheek. Leaving the bedroom, she tried the door to the left and found that it was locked. Turning around she went to the last door in the room and turned the knob_. It's open!_ Opening the door quietly she stepped through into what looked like a sitting room. Carefully glancing around and seeing no one she made her way to the door that she thought would open to the hall. Just as she turned the knob, a voice sounded behind her.

"Samantha, are you quite sure you should be out of bed?" Spinning around in fright she wavered on her feet as dizziness swept through her. The man stepped forward and took her arm, leading her toward a chair. As soon as the dizziness receded, she ripped her arm away from the man and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you and where are we?" The man sat down in the chair across from hers and smiled charmingly.

"Ah, I see you don't remember our last talk as you were still a little under the weather. I am Vincent Masters and we are currently in my uncle's home in Wisconsin." Sam frowned as she registered the name Masters and Wisconsin.

"Wait a minute, Masters? Vlad Masters is your uncle?" Vincent nodded as he stood and wandered over to the mini bar and poured himself and Sam a drink.

"Yes. Now I'm sure you are wondering how you came to be here so if you will just relax I will be more than happy to tell you." Walking back over to Sam, who was staring at him distrustfully, he offered her the drink. Without blinking, Sam took the drink and threw it in his face. She watched as his eyes closed and a tic developed in his jaw. When he took a deep breath and turned toward the bathroom to retrieve a towel, Sam made her move. Standing suddenly, she ignored the wave of dizziness that once again swept over her and raced to the door. Opening the door, she made it over the threshold before Vincent grabbed her from behind, and she struggled with him before suddenly feeling weak and her legs collapsed. He picked her up, moving back into the room and placing her on a couch, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Well, I see that Uncle Vlad was correct, you are very spirited." He returned to his chair. "I wouldn't recommend trying that again," he said as she slowly sat up, feeling sick to her stomach and shaky. "The after effects of the sedative I gave you earlier will last for a while. Now, where were we, yes, you see Samantha" he simply ignored her growled "Don't call me that" and continued. "Several months ago I was in Amityville on business for my uncle, getting some information on a certain young man…" _Danny_, Sam thought fearfully. "… and I happened to notice a beautiful young woman who always seemed to be at his side." Sam rolled her eyes here and snorted.

"And is there a reason you're spouting this drivel?" she asked sarcastically. Vincent looked at her and smirked.

"Most women rather enjoy getting such compliments, but of course you are not most women." He stood up and walked over to refresh his drink. "Forgive me if I do not offer you another drink. In any case, I must admit to being rather smitten. Of course, you rejected my gifts, which unfortunately made things a bit more difficult. I am sure you realize just how powerful my uncle is. As his sole heir, I have certain…standards to maintain, so imagine my delight when I found out that this woman was Miss Samantha Manson. He turned back to face her. Sam frowned at him.

"So you were the one sending me things in the mail and calling me? Why?"

He chuckled. "Admittedly my employee's methods were rather crass." He moved a little closer. "The pleasure of dancing with you at the benefit, however was mine alone. As to why, well my dear, suffice to say that my uncle and I are not ones to overlook a perfect opportunity."

Sam stood carefully. "Look I don't know what you're talking about but it doesn't matter, Danny will come after me."

"That is precisely what we expect Miss Manson." Sam turned around to see Vlad Masters enter the room. "It's quiet simple really, my nephew, as my heir, needs a suitable wife and has chosen you. When Daniel finds out you're marrying him, he'll be crushed emotionally, and of course I will step in to offer him my support and guidance, thus bringing him over to my side."

Sam stared at him for a moment before laughing. "You think I'll marry him?"

"Oh, I don't think, I know. It's the only way you will be able to guarantee Daniel's safety." Sam paled at his words and an evil gleam entered Vlad's eyes as he stepped forward.

"Who do you think arranged that trip that he's on?" He stepped forward again and Sam instinctively took a step back. Taking a microscopic object from his pocket, he held it out to Sam.

"Do you know what this is Miss Manson? No? It is a new invention my people have come up with. It is similar to that idiot Jack Fenton's belt that disrupts ghost powers. I have taken the liberty of having one of these planted on Daniel, unknown to him of course. If you refuse my nephew's generous offer, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to activate the chip and inform my minions to dispose of him." Sam felt a cold chill go down her spine.

"That doesn't make sense; you just said you wanted Danny."

"True, true, however I have nothing to lose." Vlad pocketed the chip. "I either gain Daniel as a powerful ally or I get rid of a powerful enemy. Vlad motioned to Vincent and together the two men walked to the door.

"It's really your choice my dear" he said as he closed the door behind them and Sam heard the click of the lock.

OOOOOOO

Danny flew invisible through Amityville, searching everywhere he could think of. _Sam, where are you? Please be okay._ It was 1:00am and he was growing more frantic with each passing minute. He had seen the police searching the area as well as his parents, but had not stopped, not wanting to lose precious time talking. As he flew through a seedier section of town, he noticed that while the streets were still quiet, there were occasional groups hanging out on the street corners. Passing a group of gang members, he suddenly stopped when he overheard one of them. The creep was bragging about a girl he had caught earlier that night, and feeling hope rush through him Danny flew silently down next to the group to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, you guys should have seen her, man she was a hot little number." One of the other gang members laughed.

"Doesn't look like she was too interested in anything you had to offer. Did she do that to your face?" Danny moved to get a better view and saw that the man's face was swollen twice the size of normal, his nose obviously broken, and had a black eye.

"That little witch, she came on to me and then when I tried to take her up on her offer she ran across campus and nailed me with a hubcap after I caught up with her." Danny stiffened at this. _Campus, Sam was waiting at school for Tucker_. He tried to tune back in to what the person was saying.

"I caught her though, feisty one. Delivered her to a contact who paid me a good chunk of change for her. Course I helped myself to a little grope or two before that." The man gave a leering smile, his friends all started laughing, and giving catcalls. Before the man could take his next breath, he found himself pinned against the wall by a furious Danny Phantom. There were shouts of "Ghost!" as several of the other men fled. Two of them shouted and moved forward and without even looking at them Danny fired a single ectoblast at them, hitting the ground near their feet and sending them running. His hand wrapped around the man's throat, squeezing.

"Tell me where you took her or I swear I will kill you" Danny ground out. The man opened his mouth to speak and only a harsh squeak came out as he gasped for air. Danny loosened his grip slightly.

"Tell me!" He snarled.

"All right, all right! I took her to a car, some ghost transported us somewhere." Feeling the angry ghost's hand tighten around his neck again he spat out "I don't know where man! All I know is that some guy named Matters or Mattress paid me to get her for him." Danny froze as he looked at the frightened man.

"You mean MASTERS?"

The man tried to nod. "Yeah, that was it, Masters." Danny abruptly let the man go and turned away, leaving him to slide down the wall, choking and clutching his throat as he tried to draw in breath. _Vlad_. He turned again and picked the man up by one hand.

"This is for daring to touch her you maggot." Danny pulled back his other arm and punched the man in the gut, watching with a cold satisfaction as the man slumped unconscious to the ground before grimly reaching for his walkie-talkie. As he flew toward the apartment, he called Jazz.

"Jazz! I know where she is, but I think I'm going to need some help."


	14. Powerless

Disclaimer: _I don't own it._

_Powerless_

OOOOOOO

Danny was grateful that it was still dark as the Fenton Speeder flew over the Wisconsin skyline reaching speeds of 300mph. They had a better chance of making it into Vlad's mansion under the cover of night. Jazz and Tucker were both sleeping fitfully in the back and he felt both envious and angry with them for being able to relax enough to fall asleep. The only thought in his mind was Sam, if she was all right. He looked up as Tucker climbed into the passenger seat next to him. He knew that he needed to apologize, to tell Tucker that he didn't really blame him. Sam was like a sister to Tucker and Danny knew that if he had been there Tucker would have died to protect her. He glanced over again as Tucker spoke.

"Danny, I don't know what to say man, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. You put your trust in me and I let you down and Sam…" Tucker's voice cracked a little and he stopped, clearing his throat. Danny sighed and put the speeder on autopilot before turning to face his best friend.

"Tucker, what I said before, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know that if you could have been there you would have. None of this is your fault Tuck, I just…I'm nothing without her…" Danny let his eyes fall to his lap unable to speak. Tucker placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her Danny." Danny looked up at Tucker and gave him a weak smile as they shared a look of silent understanding, nothing else needing to be said between them. Jazz watched quietly from the back, relieved that the two men were okay with each other.

OOOOOOO

Sam had spent the last hour searching the suite of rooms for any escape. The doors were all locked and she had tried to pick them with no luck. Looking out the windows, all she could see was darkness, there was no way of knowing how far up she was. Tired and frustrated she decided to try to the doors one last time. Taking her last hairpin she slipped it into the keyhole and twisted it, giving an angry sob as the pin broke in half, useless. She slid down on the floor and leaned her head against the door, wanting to cry. Taking a deep breath she looked up and scanned the room again about to give up when a silver glint from the desk caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to see a thin elegant letter opener lying on top of the desk. Sam picked it up and looked back at the door. _It can't hurt to try_ she thought to herself and holding the letter opener moved back to the door. Trying to be quiet, she slipped the sharp end into the key hole and moved it around hoping it would work. After about a minute, she felt it catch and she froze as the door unlocked with a loud click. When she didn't hear anyone, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The hallway was dark and quiet and she felt a glimmer of hope as she slipped out the door and closed it silently. She crept down the hallway toward the staircase praying she would not bump into anyone. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she let out a quiet breath of relief. _So far so good_. Looking around she was debating which direction to go in when she heard a sound. She darted behind a large armchair and held her breath, listening hard before she heard a voice behind her.

OOOOOOO

Danny finally spotted the mansion and landed the speeder a short distance away. Tucker armed himself with a blaster, a thermos, and one of the walkie-talkies while Danny turned ghost and flew, invisible, up to have a better look around. Seeing that everything looked quiet, he flew back to Tucker and Jazz.

"It looks quiet, ready to go Tuck?"

"Danny, it may be quiet but you need to be careful, Vlad could be expecting you," Jazz pointed out. Danny nodded and looked over to Jazz and motioned her closer. When she stepped up to him, he surprised her by giving her a hug.

"Thanks Sis." Jazz returned the hug and smiled at him.

"Be careful you two."

It had already been agreed that Jazz would stay behind with the speeder and call for help if anything went wrong. Danny stepped over to Tucker and grabbed him under the arms, turning them both invisible and flying over the trees. Tucker shut his eyes tight. "I hate this part" he whined. Nearing the house Danny touched down by a side door and phased them both through into the house. Letting go of Tucker and turning visible again he looked around.

"Tuck I think we should split up, you take these back stairs and look around on the upper floor, and I'll look down here. And be quiet!" Tucker nodded and hurried toward the stairs while Danny started silently down the hall. Flinching as he heard a metallic thud he looked toward Tucker, who shrugged sheepishly as he picked the thermos up from the floor. Rolling his eyes, Danny continued down the hall and paused outside a large parlor as he heard voices.

"I must say that I am quite disappointed in you Samantha, I had hoped you would accept becoming my wife." Sam gasped and whirled around to face Vincent.

"Fat chance" she snarled before moving to put the chair between them.

"You don't really want to fight me now do you? After all, you do hold Daniel Fenton's life in your hands. Sam hesitated at that and Danny, having heard enough, suddenly flew into the room and landed in front of Sam.

"I'm the one you're going to fight." Danny noted with satisfaction that the man seemed surprised to see him and started forward, when a horrific pain shot through his body and crying out, he dropped to the floor as he suddenly changed back into human form.

"Danny!" Sam cried running to him and kneeling next to him. Shaking, he looked up at her and smiled reassuringly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sam are you okay?" She nodded as she helped him to his feet.

"Well, my boy, I will say that you continue to surprise me, I didn't expect you until late this evening."

Danny and Sam turned to face Vlad Plasmius who had appeared next to Vincent holding a small control in his hand. Danny growled and stepped forward, letting go of Sam and trying to transform, but stopped, confused when he couldn't.

"Why can't I transform?"

"Oh, I think Samantha knows, don't you my dear?" Sam simply stared at Danny feeling sick as she realized that Plasmius had activated the chip. Danny just looked confused. Plasmius smirked at Sam as he said, "I do believe it is time to make that decision we spoke of earlier my dear." Vincent gave Danny a look of triumph as he stepped forward and held out his hand to Sam. She stood frozen as Danny frowned.

"Sam, what is he talking about? What decision?" Sam caught a movement from the stairway out of the corner of her eye and closed them, praying that Danny would realize what she was trying to do.

"Danny…I…I'm sorry, I have to" she whispered brokenly as she turned away from him and slowly walked over to stand next to Vincent, pointedly ignoring his hand. Danny stared at Sam in shock, _what is she doing?_

"Sam?" Danny turned to face Vlad and no one noticed Sam motioning frantically to Tucker who was standing in the shadows of the staircase, pointing to the control in Plasmius' hand. He nodded and slipped down the stairs while the men were talking.

"What did you tell her?" Danny yelled at Plasmius.

"We simply made Samantha an offer she couldn't refuse Daniel."

With a sudden war cry, Tucker jumped out from the shadows and shot a ray at Plasmius with his blaster. Caught off guard Plasmius was thrown against the wall and the control clattered out of his hand. Sam stomped hard on Vincent's foot and tore away from him diving for the control and grabbing it. Pressing the button, she yelled to Danny.

"Danny now! Go ghost!" Not fully understanding what was happening; Danny transformed and dove at Vincent who had grabbed Sam. Dropping the control accidentally when Danny plowed into Vincent, she watched as it slid across the floor toward Plasmius.

"Tucker! Shoot it! Destroy the control!" she shouted. Tucker fumbled, dropping the blaster and Plasmius laughed as he stood with the control in his hand. He flew forward and grabbed Sam, pulling her back against him and charging a powerful energy blast in his fist.

"STOP! Or she dies."

Danny, who had been clearly winning in a fight with Vincent stopped suddenly and dropped him, letting the man slump to the floor.

"Let her go!" he shouted.

Plasmius sneered at him. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Daniel." He pressed the button and Danny felt pain shoot through him again as he suddenly changed back and collapsed. Vlad looked up as there was a loud roaring noise and the house shook as the Fenton Assault Vehicle slammed through the wall and came to a screeching halt, the door opening to reveal Jack Fenton brandishing an ectocannon.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!" he shouted firing wildly as everyone ducked for cover. Tucker crawled behind a chair covering his head with his arms as Plasmius spun around loosening his grip on Sam enough for her to wrench free and run to Danny. Plasmius turned himself invisible and reappeared directly behind Jack, catching him with a powerful blast in the back. Falling to the floor, the ectocannon smashed, useless, as Maddie jumped from the assault vehicle in her blue hazmat suit, skillfully whipping the Jack-o-nine tails toward Plasmius, wrapping around him and sending him crashing to the floor next to Tucker who, thinking quickly, grabbed his thermos and sucked the ghost into it before capping it.. Jazz, who had jumped out behind Maddie, ran over to Sam and Danny.

"Danny! Are you all right? Danny?"

Sam looked up at Jazz. "I think he's okay, just knocked out, but we have to…"

Without warning, Vincent grabbed Sam from behind. "You're mine Samantha," he growled in her ear as he started to drag her backward.

"Sam!" Jazz yelled starting to stand but Sam shook her head.

"No, Jazz! You have to get the microchip off Danny, he can't go gho..." She was cut off by Vincent, who had reached into his pocket and drawn out the handkerchief he had used earlier on her. He pressed it to her face with one hand, keeping the other arm around her waist as he continued to back up. Although there wasn't enough of the sedative left on the handkerchief to knock her out, Sam started feeling dizzy and her vision blurred. She felt herself lifted up and thrown over his shoulder as Vincent turned and ran out of the room.

"Mom! Dad! We need to find some sort of microchip on Danny that's cutting off his powers," Jazz yelled to where Maddie was helping Jack up off the floor. Tucker gave Jazz a shocked look that she ignored as he and the Fenton's ran to her side. Maddie pulled a sensor of some sort from her belt and turned it on, running it over Danny. "Ah, ha!" she yelled as the sensor detected something and made a loud pinging noise.

Danny groaned as he came to, opening his eyes to see his parents, Jazz, and Tucker all looking down on him. Confused for a second he could not figure out why everyone was looking at him, then memory kicked in and he looked around wildly.

"Sam? Where is she?" he yelled as he started to stand, only to be held down by Jack.

"Hold it, Danny boy." Maddie reached down behind Danny's left ear and pulled her hand back. In it was a tiny round chip.

"What is that?" Tucker asked.

Maddie answered. "It's a chip that Vlad must have somehow placed on Danny. I think it shorted out his ghost powers." Danny was aware of Tucker staring at his mom as if she had grown a second head and somewhere in his mind, he processed that his secret was out but he didn't care. Pushing his dad off him, he stood and turned ghost, ignoring the gasps from both of his parents.

"Where's Sam?"

Jazz pointed in the direction of an open door. "That guy grabbed her, he went that way." Danny took off in that direction, desperate to find her, leaving the others to follow.


	15. Tears and Triumphs

Disclaimer: _I don't own Danny Phantom_

_A/N: Okay this is the final chapter,although it seems to be somewhat of an abrupt ending, I couldn't think of anywhere else to take the story and I didn't want to continue just making stuff up for the sake of making it up. Anyway I hope everyone likes it. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed. You made my first fic a great experience! There is a short epilogue at the end of this chapter. Thanks again!_

_Tears and Triumph_

OOOOOOO

Sam felt the sickness and dizziness fading as Vincent ran out of the house into the thick woods surrounding the mansion. She started beating her fists against him, kicking, and shouting hoping Danny or one of the others would hear her. Vincent kept running, branches slapping her from both sides as he moved into a denser area. Doubling her efforts she managed to set him off balance and he stumbled, sending her crashing painfully to the ground and almost knocking the wind out of her. Scrambling to her feet, she started to run but he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back down gasping in pain. Vincent forced her to her back and pinned her, slapping one hand over her mouth and placing the other hand at her throat, pressing down so it was impossible for her to make any noise. Sam felt fear slam into her as she looked into the man's face. His eyes were wild, his pupils dilated, his face contorted with rage and she knew he meant to kill her.

"It didn't have to be this way Samantha, I was ready to give you everything I owned," he whispered harshly. "And yet you would still choose that freak!"

He pressed harder against her throat cutting off her air and she thrashed, seeing dark spots floating in front of her eyes. Somehow, she managed to move and rammed her knee up into his genitals. He gave a hoarse gasp and loosened his hands enough so that she managed to get her teeth around the skin on the hand over her mouth and she bit down hard. Swearing he rolled off her clutching his hand and drawing his knees up to his chest, trying to relieve the pain she had inflicted on his nether region. Sam rolled to her hands and knees choking and gasping for breath, her lungs on fire. Unfortunately, he recovered before she did. He stood, bent over slightly, and grabbed her shirt, tearing it as he started to force her to her feet.

Sam's hand came in contact with a hard rock on the ground and she clutched it to her chest as Vincent spun her around and backhanded her, splitting her lip open, before pulling her hard up against him, as he backed her into a tree, trapping her hands between them. He crashed his lips down on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and shoving his leg between hers. Sam could taste the blood in her mouth and felt as if she would retch as his hand painfully squeezed her breast. He trailed his tongue down the curve of her neck and she shuddered in disgust before he cruelly bit her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. He pulled his head away and sneered at her. "I'm going to enjoy making you pay for that little trick." Sam spit in his face defiantly and when he drew back slightly, raising his hand to strike her again, she worked the hand that was still clutching the rock out from between them.

Opening her mouth, she let loose a loud scream. It echoed through the woods and she knew Danny would hear and she raised her hand, smashing the rock into the side of Vincent's head. He fell, taking her with him and sobbing, she hit him again and again wildly until she realized he wasn't moving. Dropping the rock as if it had scalded her Sam scrambled backwards and she stared at him in horror. _Oh, god I killed him…I killed a man._ Sam pulled her legs into herself like a child and rocked back and forth not knowing that she was still screaming hysterically.

Danny flew over the mansion, his eyes searching the woods frantically, cursing the thickness of the trees and the fact that the sun had not fully risen. He could hear the others calling Sam's name and felt hopeful that, with them here, they would find her quickly. He felt guilt swamp him when he remembered coming to on the floor of the parlor to learn that she was gone. _I should have been stronger, stayed conscious…No, I can't go there, I have to concentrate on finding her. _ He jerked out of his musings as a loud scream tore through the air. His heart plummeted and he felt icy tendrils of stark fear shoot through him. He turned quickly to where the sound had come from, only to speed up as the screams continued. Danny flew through the trees, turning himself intangible so he could go faster. Catching a movement from the corner of his eye, he stopped abruptly.

"Sam!" he yelled as he landed, running toward the screaming, which sounded as if it were right next to him. He nearly tripped over the prone body of Vincent Masters as he came upon them. Sam was curled up in a ball, staring at the man, still screaming. He ran over to her, transforming, and grabbed her by the shoulders realizing his mistake when she started screaming even louder and started pounding at him, kicking and desperately trying to wrench herself away from him.

"Sam! Sam, it's me Danny!"

She did not seem to hear him as she continued to struggle against him. Danny heard the sound of the others as they ran toward them, heard the gasps as they saw the man on the ground, but tuned them out, focusing only on Sam. He dropped to the ground, wrapped his arms around her tighter, and pulled her into his lap. Refusing to let her go, he talked to her steadily, stroking her hair and ignoring the screams.

"Sam…Sammi it's okay…it's Danny. Her struggling seemed to slow down, the screaming stopped, and he continued to talk. "Sammi I'm right here baby, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I love you." After a few minutes, Sam stopped struggling all together and Danny felt her go limp, looked down at her, and saw she had finally just passed out.

OOOOOOO

Danny sat at Sam's bedside, holding her hand, stroking her hair, and talking but he got no response. Everyone had tried to get Danny to leave long enough to eat something and get some rest but he had refused. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. Her injuries were numerous, but nothing serious. She had a concussion, a laceration on her cheek, a broken rib, numerous scrapes and bruises and a nasty bite mark on her shoulder, but she had not been raped for which Danny thanked god. She had been out for 12 hours now and although the doctor's had assured him that she was simply resting in order to let her body heal, he could not help but worry that she might not wake up. His parents had contacted the Manson's who were trying to get a flight from India. Maddie had told them not to worry and that Sam was being well taken care of.

Jazz had briefly explained to Danny and Tucker that she had contacted Jack and Maddie as soon as the three of them had left Amityville to go after Sam and had decided to tell her parents about Danny's secret. She had known that they would need help at Vlads' and hadn't wanted Jack and Maddie to go after Danny Phantom, thinking he was involved in Sam's kidnapping. Jazz had apologized to Danny but he simply shook his head and said it was fine, it should have come out long before. He opened his eyes with a start as he heard a noise, leaning forward as he saw Sam shift her head on the pillow and moan quietly.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Slowly Sam opened her eyes to see Danny looking back at her.

"Danny?" she croaked, her throat sore and abused.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Danny asked her as he ran his hand over her hair.

"Sore" she answered, smiling at him before moving her eyes around the room. "Where…"

"At the hospital." Sam nodded before her eyes widened in remembered horror.

"Danny, is he…dead?" Danny hesitantly nodded and Sam felt tears well as she closed her eyes. "Oh god, no…I killed him, he's dead because of me." Danny got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to her, gently pulling her into his arms for a hug before framing her face in his hands.

"Sam look at me. You did nothing wrong." He wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You protected yourself, that's all. He's dead because of what he did, not you. Don't you dare blame yourself for what that bastard caused, understand?" Sam stared into Danny's blue eyes and nodded, hearing the truth in his words. She knew that her guilt would not end simply because of what he said, but she felt it lessen, knowing he was right. She closed her eyes as Danny shifted, laying down and holding her, and feeling safe, let herself drift off into an exhausted sleep.

Epilogue

OOOOOOO

"Danny! Where are we going?" Danny had arrived at Sam's house early this morning, waking her up and telling her that he wanted to show her something. Danny just grinned at her.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

It had been a year since the kidnapping, and Sam had healed quickly from her physical injuries. She had spent a lot of time talking with Jazz before she could fully accept what had happened that night, and her sleep was plagued with horrible nightmares for months afterward, often finding herself waking screaming hysterically. Danny had spent many nights at Sam's simply calming her, and holding her as she slept, but slowly the nightmares had faded and they were a rare occurrence now. They had graduated along with Tucker at the end of last year and now all three of them had successful careers with Tucker heading the computer department at Axiom Industries, Sam, the public relations manager at the Environmental Protection Agency office in Amityville, and Danny ran the aerospace training program at the space center.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked her handing her her coat as he put his on. Danny walked over to her, pulling a black handkerchief from his pocket. "Turn around." Sam looked at him suspiciously, as she obediently turned around and let him tie the handkerchief around her eyes firmly so she could not see.

"You had better not let me trip and fall on my ass Danny Fenton," she grumbled as he turned her back toward him. She felt heat zing through her veins as he pulled her up against him, sliding his hands down to cup her backside as he breathed in her ear.

"Trust me; I'm much too attached to that beautiful ass to let that happen." He kissed her neck before raising his head and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

"Hang on" Sam heard him say before she felt the energy waves that told her he had transformed into his alter ego and he gently floated up through the roof. She held on to him tightly as he flew them across town, slightly unnerved because she could not see, but she trusted him implicitly, so she relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the feel of the cold wind on her face and the warmth of his body so close to hers. When he landed several minutes later and steadied her on her feet, she shivered involuntarily as the cold winter air seeped between them.

"Cold?" Danny asked and Sam noticed his voice sounded a little strained.

"A little, are you okay?"

"Um fine, why?" he replied in a slightly shaky tone.

She shrugged. "You sound a little funny."

Danny turned her so that he was standing behind her and groaned a little. "Okay, okay, I did something. I thought it was a really good idea at the time but now I'm afraid you're going to hate it and I should have talked to you first and just promise me you'll give me a head start before you hurt me…"

"Danny, just shut up and show me already." He gave a sigh and raised his hands, untying her blindfold and slipping it off. Sam opened her eyes to find that they were standing in the middle of an empty field. Confused she turned around in a circle to see if she had missed something before turning to face Danny.

"Okay, I'm really sorry but I think I'm missing something."

Danny looked slightly ill as he changed back to his human self and reached into his pocket, drawing out an envelope and handing it to her. Frowning, she opened the envelope and pulled out a packet of papers. Opening them up and starting to read she saw it was a deed to a piece of land listing Daniel James Fenton as the owner. Sam looked up at Danny as she lowered the papers.

"You bought this?"

Danny swallowed hard. "Keep reading there's more."

Sam looked back down to the papers and flipped through them. Behind the deed, there was another piece of paper and she pulled it out to read. It was an amendment to the sale of the property, undated, adding an additional owner. At the bottom was a space for two signatures, the names printed underneath. Daniel James Fenton under the left line and under the right was Samantha Emily Fenton. She stared at the paper in shock for a second as the meaning sank in. Shaking, Sam looked up to see Danny nervously standing in front of her holding a ring in his hand.

"Sam…I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I don't want to ever think about facing this world without you beside me. I want us to build a home and raise our children here." He stepped forward and raised a shaking hand to cup her face, his thumb wiping away the tear that slid from her eyes.

"You're my best friend, my lover and I want you to be my wife…Sammi will you marry me?"

Sam, unable to speak, nodded her head and threw her arms around him as he caught her to him, lifting her feet from the ground. As he set her back on her feet, he pulled back a little, took her left hand in his and he slipped the ring onto her finger, never letting his gaze leave hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love you Danny," she whispered back as his mouth covered hers.


End file.
